The Bodyguard
by glamour02
Summary: A world famous singer, Olivia Pope, becomes the victim of a crazed fans torment forcing her to trust Agent Grant with her life. (This is my personal spin on the beloved 1992 classic starring Kevin Costner and Whitney Houston).
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have zero business starting another story lol ;) but I've always wanted to write my spin on this beloved classic & include my favorite couple. Not sure where this leads or how frequently I can update so just going to take this one chapter at a time :) Thank you for indulging me & please let me know what you think about this idea. XOXO (PS- thank you to my sweet friend Diana who always comes to my editing rescue) **_

_**The Bodyguard**_

Chapter 1: 24-7

Being the world's most famous singer came with a price. It meant losing your identity, your privacy, sometimes even your mental well being. It meant living your life for all to scrutinize on a daily basis allowing people to pick you apart for the world to watch.

_For the world to constantly judge._

Olivia Pope knew how this felt more than anyone. She'd risen to fame at a young age and lived in the spotlight for all of her adult life. To the outside world, she had it all- money, fame, accolades...the list was endless. Most people wouldn't understand how lonely being at the top could actually be.

_Or how scary._

For the last week, Olivia received disturbing threats from a crazed fan which had gotten so serious, the LAPD felt it was necessary to provide round the clock surveillance. Her biggest tour in her professional career was about to launch and her long time Agent, Patrick Patel, insisted on calling one last meeting before officially kicking off her performance for the home crowd this weekend.

Olivia sat in her kitchen downing a bottle of wine while the two men spoke over one another, each of them confident they knew best. Patrick took it upon himself to insist the LAPD do more than place two police officers outside Olivia's door. She was becoming a prisoner in her own home and Patrick knew everything Olivia had spent her life working on was riding on the success of this tour.

"There's no other way around this, Olivia. The Police Commissioner **HIMSELF** is **PERSONALLY** recommending this guy. All I'm asking is that you meet him."

"Of course, I'll meet him! I never said I wouldn't, Patrick! But I just need you to explain to me _WHY_ the police have no leads? No suspects? They have **NOTHING!** The tour starts tomorrow! **TOMORROW!"**

Olivia refused to cry but came close to shedding tears.

Keith, her road manager, finally piped up verbalizing what was on everyone's mind.

"Maybe it's time we postpone the tour."

Olivia's eyes widened and she nearly threw the wine across the room.

_**"FOR FUCK SAKE!" Olivia yelled. "I'M NOT CANCELLING THIS TOUR! I WILL NOT LET THIS PSYCHO KEEP ME FROM DOING WHAT I WORKED SO GODDAMN HARD FOR!"**_

"No one is cancelling the tour, Olivia. Calm down!"

Patrick held up his hand to silence Keith who sulked in a corner defeated. Olivia returned her attention to the bottle of wine angrily pouring herself another glass. A knock on the door sounded and everyone turned to look at Patrick waiting to see what he would do next. He glanced at his watch before looking at Olivia knowing this next piece of information wouldn't be well received.

"The guy the commissioner recommended is here, Liv. I asked him to stop by tonight to meet you. I know there's no way you're stopping the tour...but we can't take any chances! Everyone I've asked says he's the best. We're at this place, Liv. You said it yourself - the police have no leads."

Olivia continued to drink her wine staring at the polished floor. Despite not being in the right mindset to meet anyone, she knew Patrick _WAS_ right. Once the tour began, her life would enter another level of chaos. A level not even the LAPD would be able to keep up with.

"Let him in."

Patrick quickly disappeared from the kitchen hiding the relieved expression on his face. Keith took the opportunity to step forward and apologize. Before he could get any words out a tall vision appeared, his blue eyes quickly scanning the room before settling on Olivia. He was dressed in a dark suite, his broad shoulders stretching the material to perfection.

"Olivia, this is Agent Grant."

Fitz politely extended his hand but gave no hint of emotion whatsoever.

Olivia returned the politeness and shook his hand, a hint of a spark igniting between them. They continued staring at one another until Patrick broke the silence.

"Agent Grant," Patrick began, "Just tell us what you need. We leave on tour tomorrow and I'm sure you understand we're all a bit on edge."

Fitz kept his eyes on Olivia for a moment before turning his attention to her manager making himself perfectly clear.

"I need you all to leave. I have some things to discuss with Ms. Pope and I prefer to do it alone."

"With all do respect, Agent, we are Olivia's family! I'm the person who had to convince Olivia to even see you."

"I speak with Olivia alone or not at all. And with all do respect, I work **FOR** Ms. Pope **NOT** you."

Patrick stared at Fitz in disbelief and was about to kick him out when Olivia spoke, asking everyone to leave as Fitz requested. Both Patrick and Keith hesitated but she stood her ground keeping her eyes on the man who suddenly intrigued her to no end.

Once they were both gone, Olivia turned to pour herself another drink. She had only turned away for a split second but by the time she turned back Fitz was within inches from her, putting a finger over her lips.

"Quiet," he mouthed.

Olivia froze half turned on and half confused watching Agent Grant move about the room obviously in search of something. He touched every cabinet swiping his hands above and below, opening and closing each one of them in the process. This pattern continued for some time until every single corner of her kitchen had been inspected.

"It's clean."

"Patrick has this place swept weekly," Olivia replied almost insulted.

"You have a leak on the inside, Ms. Pope. It's pretty obvious."

"_Excuse me_? You've been here for five minutes and have already come to that conclusion? Based on what exactly?"

"Based on my years of experience."

Olivia remained silent completely unsure of how to respond. Her head began to spin at the idea of having someone in her inner circle leak information.

"You said you had something to discuss with me."

Olivia forced herself to stay focused. Her life as she knew it was on the line.

"I do."

"Can we get this over please? I have an early morning and need to get some sleep."

Fitz could sense her growing resentment and was prepared to walk away but something he couldn't explain kept him put.

"If I'm involved, Ms. Pope, we have to do things _my way_. That means I'm with you 24-7, no one has access to you without my approval. I need to know I will have your complete support with this. No talking with anyone behind my back. No meeting with anyone without my presence. And I mean **NO ONE. **I don't care how long you've known them."

"I'm going on tour _TOMORROW_, Agent Grant! Do you have any idea how many people I will be coming into contact with? You're **ONE** person! Do you have some type of superhero powers I don't know about?"

Fitz half smiled slightly amused.

"Those are my terms, Ma'am. Take it or leave it."

Olivia laughed loudly drinking the rest of the wine in her glass not able to take anymore. She slammed the glass down on the counter and was about to breeze past Fitz when he grabbed her arm pulling her back into the kitchen.

"What the-"

"Your place is likely bugged, Olivia! At least give me some time to check the other rooms."

Fitz whispered harshly in her ear pulling her so close she could smell his cologne. It made her head spin even more making her knees weak. She pulled her arm away and stepped back in disbelief of what was happening yet Fitz's hand remained around her waist. His blue eyes were locked into hers as a mixture of adrenaline and fear ran through her veins. The longer they stared at one another, the more her body relaxed until she could no longer ignore the question running through her mind.

_What if Agent Grant was right?_

Fitz soon realized he still had a grip around Olivia's waist. He withdrew his arm apologetically knowing he likely crossed the line. Sincere concern spread across his face leaving Olivia beyond conflicted. The longer she remained in his presence the safer she felt which was completely contradictory of everything she'd been taught since childhood.

"Jesus, I really can't trust anyone."

Her words were barely audible and simply saying them aloud solidified her growing fear.

Fitz took a step closer and studied her beautiful face. She was a perfect blend of beauty and strength and once again he felt drawn to her wanting nothing more than to protect her from the evil of the world. Whether he liked it or not he was in this and knew there was no turning back now. His sole priority was to keep Olivia safe no matter the cost.

He put his hands in his pockets to ensure he didn't touch her again. Because for some odd reason everything inside made him never want to leave her side.

They studied one another silently until Fitz proclaimed one last truth.

"You can trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all for the lovely and encouraging messages. I'm really enjoying this new adventure and appreciate the support 😊 XOXO

Chapter 2: A First Time For Everything

Everyone in Olivia's circle was intrigued with Fitz's presence. His demeanor was commanding, and his no-nonsense attitude shocked many especially those closest to Olivia. It had been some time anyone was brave enough to stand up to her, let alone tell her what she could and _could not_ do.

Olivia and her entourage arrived late to rehearsal solely because of Fitz. He insisted his personal security team handpicked by him take over all security checkpoints including all entrances into the concert as well as backstage. The argument began when Fitz made it clear he had no use for the original security team hired by Patrick. He only wanted his personal team to have any and all access which meant the present security in place were basically out of a job effective immediately.

Once Olivia's lawyer got wind of the situation, he also joined in the fun sharing his opinion on the matter. The words _lawsuits, unemployment, and discrimination_ were being tossed around continuously to the point Olivia threatened to fire Fitz if he didn't compromise.

From the outside looking in, you could see the rising tension between the music sensation and Agent in charge of her protection. They seemed unable to agree on just about everything with neither of them showing an inch of caving in.

"And how many concerts have you performed in again, Agent Grant? Oh, that's right….**NONE**! You can't dictate what I do on stage! Last I checked, I'm paying you for my protection **NOT** for you to choreograph my opening number."

"You're not picking a random fan to come on stage. I won't allow it."

Fitz's reply created yet another hushed moment from her backstage dancers who were all too eager to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Olivia glared at Patrick who immediately intervened.

"We can make this work, Liv. What if we _specifically _select someone from the crowd that Agent Grant approves of? Someone we can do a background check on- that way you don't change the intro and security is happy."

"You mean _Agent Grant_ is happy."

Her sarcasm was thick leaving Fitz no choice but to turn and walk away in anger. Olivia returned to face her dancers and resumed to business a usual ignoring her manager who linger close by. Meanwhile, Fitz met with his team to share the new plan regarding the opening number, rearranging his men's positions around several parts of the stage. If they were really going to vet the lucky fan, there was a certain protocol that needed to be followed.

For the next several hours, things began to smooth over as both Fitz and Olivia grew accustomed to the changes. Fitz's team was a well-oiled machine and left no room for error. He appreciated their professionalism and despite Olivia's rudeness, he felt like good progress was being made considering they only had hours to prepare for the show tonight.

For the most part, he kept his distance from the award-winning superstar until a local delivery boy entered. He was instantly greeted by, Pit, Fitz's lead agent who exchanged glances with him from across the room. The young boy carried a bouquet of flowers and a small box completely oblivious with how many men dressed in black were slowing surrounding him. Pit took the items and disappeared while Fitz began to question the teenager.

The young man worked for LA Messenger as a courier and was allowed to leave once his story checked out with his Manager. Whoever sent the flowers and gift to Olivia placed the order on-line making it nearly impossible to trace. The gift was mailed directly to LA Messenger who requested the courier make a stop at a local flower shop along the way. He knew from years of experience whatever was in the package was intended to intimidate Olivia. She was still in the middle of rehearsing and didn't appear to have any idea a delivery had even been made.

"Talk to me," Fitz directed, watching as Pit placed the small package through a series of inspections using tools specialized in detecting explosives.

"So far, it's clean. You wanna do the honors?"

He stepped aside while Fitz put on a pair of black gloves before touching the box. It was the size of a kid's shoe box, wrapped in beautiful gold paper with a matching bow on top. He opened it slowly and stared at the typed note reading its contents several times.

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_Your window is open_

_I'm climbing through_

_Everyone is sleeping_

_And so are you_

_I'll have a knife in my hand_

_Ready to stab you_

Fitz lifted the note up and was about to show Pit when the door behind them flew open. Both men turned towards Olivia who was sweaty and somewhat out of breath. She took one look at Fitz and knew from the look on his face there had been another riddle delivered.

"Let me see it," she demanded.

Fitz nodded his head at Pit who quickly excused himself, taking the package and flowers from the table with him. The note remained in Fitz's hand who decided not to hide anything. She stood close to Fitz and read the riddle making certain she didn't get any fingerprints on the paper.

"Fucking Psycho," she whispered under her breath.

Olivia was now pacing the floor ignoring Fitz altogether. He returned the paper to the table and watched her intently guessing the tough girl act was just a façade.

"Are you okay?"

Olivia stopped mid-step and turned to face Fitz almost as if she'd forgotten he was in the room.

"You know you're the first person to ask me this."

The sadness radiated off her petite figure and for a moment Fitz felt the urge again to touch her.

"Should I cancel the tour?"

Her large doe eyes grew serious and she took a step closer not answering his initial question.

"Don't give this piece of shit the satisfaction."

Olivia's eyes widened at his use of word choice almost impressed.

"I couldn't agree more Agent Grant. I've worked too damn hard. I'm just glad we're on the same page."

She turned to leave pleased about several things. _One_ being Fitz was honest with her about the delivery, not trying to hide anything. And _second_, he didn't feel the need to cancel the tour either. For some reason having his approval felt satisfying.

"Ms. Pope," he called out, before she left.

"Please call me Fitz."

He'd never asked a client before to call him by his name but apparently there was a first time for everything. Olivia's eyes narrowed, looking him over suspiciously. He didn't seem the type to allow something like this.

"Okay, _Fitz_. But only if you call me Olivia."

* * *

Olivia sat in her dressing room scrolling through her phone while her glam squad busily worked their magic. This was the second riddle sent a weeks' time and part of her was grateful Fitz was here to read the most recent message. She'd gotten much hate mail over the course of her career but everything about this circumstance was different. _The riddles….the gifts….the threats._ It felt very calculated and if she allowed herself to think about it too much, she would cry.

And if she began to cry there was a part of her deep down that was afraid, she'd never be able to stop.

To keep herself occupied, she decided to do her own research on Agent Grant. During a time she should feel afraid, she instead felt curious about the man being paid to protect her. She decided to type in _Special Agent Fitzgerald Grant_ into google search and dozens of images of Fitz appeared at various stages in his career, ranging from his time in the Navy Seals to his time serving as a Secret Service Agent for the former President of the United States. His awards were impressive spanning an entire decade's worth of honors from all levels of service.

Olivia skimmed over several paragraphs until the words "divorced" caught her attention.

"Interesting."

"What?" her longtime hairdresser nearly shouted, turning off the hairdryer in her hands. "You say something?"

"Errr, no, nothing. I was just talking to myself," she clarified, clicking the side button so her screen went black.

Carmine went back to drying Olivia's hair satisfied with her response. For the remainder of the afternoon she kept to herself mainly staying put in her dressing room alone. From time to time she could see the outline of Fitz's shadow outside her door making certain no one entered without his approval.

And she knew with him by her side she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Dear Reader- another short update for your reading pleasure 😊 I'm going through a rather stressful time in my career now and writing is a great escape and much needed diversion. I appreciate you reading more than you know! XOXO_

Chapter 3: A Fine Pair

Whenever Olivia toured, she always had the hardest time falling asleep. One would think her body would be exhausted once she crawled into bed but quite the opposite always occurred. Her mind would fixate on the show…what needed to be changed…. what needed to be added…. what really worked…. what didn't. Tonight, was no different, and the moment her head hit the luxurious thread count sheets she replayed her entire performance beginning to end.

This lasted for about an hour until Olivia turned to her side checking the time on the nightstand. It was half past two in the morning, yet she found herself wide awake. The suite itself was perfect and more like a small apartment yet the size always bothered Olivia. Being the only person in a huge unfamiliar space could be unnerving at times. And tonight, was no different.

She decided to put on her robe and dialed room service, hoping some hot chamomile tea would do the trick. Being the celebrity she was, the hotel would have normally provided her with a private concierge but of course Fitz objected that perk. The polite woman's voice on the phone made it clear her order would be a top priority and by the time she ended the call, her favorite dessert had also been added.

The living quarters were dimly lit so she had no problem finding her way around the suite. She found a small remote near the fireplace and pressed a button signaling the drapes on the large bay windows to lift. The Las Vegas skyline quickly appeared illuminating the room to another level. One look at the bright lights was enough and she instantly pressed the button again to darken the room.

She felt restless and wasn't certain what to do with herself when she heard muffled voices at the door. A small knock sounded indicating it was no doubt room service. She quickly opened it to find Fitz on the other end carrying a small tray.

"Have you been out here all this time? Don't you sleep?"

She took the tray and set it down but didn't close the door.

"We're rotating shifts."

He looked more casual wearing a long sleeve button up with no sports coat.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? I should've thought to get you something from room service, too."

"I'm good, thanks."

He didn't appear to be in the mood for small talk leaving Olivia feeling awkward. She flashed a quick smile and closed the door turning her attention to the tea on the tray. She picked it up slowly taking it to the sofa and stopped mid-step setting it down on the nearby table. It was a last-minute decision to invite Fitz in, part of her uncertain he would even accept the invitation.

"I hate eating alone."

Olivia poked her head outside the door and stared at her bodyguard who appeared to be taken off guard by the invite. He reluctantly entered and stood by the entrance scanning the room out of habit.

"You can take a seat, Fitz. I don't bite."

Fitz smiled and sat in a chair across from Olivia unsure of what to say. Instead he watched the beauty on the sofa seeing her for the first time in a new way. She had no makeup on, her hair messy and unkempt. Her robe swallowed her figure making her look even smaller, almost fragile. Her appetite surprised him most as she dug her fork into what appeared to be a pie - not bothering to cut it into slices.

"I googled you earlier this afternoon," she began in between bites. "I didn't realize you were a Navy Seal. Are the other guys on your team former Seals?"

"Most of them, yes."

Again, he offered no hint of small talk.

"We're going to be around one another **A LOT** until this psycho is caught- I'm just trying to learn more about you."

"Ms. Pope, I- "

"Olivia, remember?" She corrected him smiling.

"Olivia," he nodded, "I don't normally do this type of thing."

"You don't have normal conversation?"

Fitz looked at her inquisitively slightly amused.

"Not with my clients, _no_. So, I apologize if I'm not good at it."

Olivia thought about his response and decided to be straightforward.

"Do you let _all_ your clients call you by your first name?"

Fitz shook his head no.

"Why am I different?"

Fitz cleared his throat and forced himself to look away. He found her confidence beyond sexy.

"I'd like to discuss the show at some point," he responded, shifting topics. "I made some notes on things we need to change."

He was secretly hoping this revelation would force Olivia to discuss the reason he was hired. Her facial expression alone clarified his motive worked.

"_Change? What now?" _

"Well we'll be here for the entire week, which means if your stalker traveled to Nevada, he'll likely be at one of your concerts. We'll need to change up your routine after each show. I also don't agree with the backstage passes the radio stations are promoting-"

Olivia stood, clearly annoyed with the direction Fitz was taking the convo. She took the tray to the kitchen leaving Fitz alone. He stood when she returned, indicating she was clearly upset with him.

"You can go now."

"Look, Olivia. My job is to protect you. That's what you're paying me for."

"I don't have a lot of friends, Fitz. And I'd like to be able to talk to you just **ONCE** and it **NOT** be about my goddamn schedule or what you _do_ or _don't_ like about something!"

Her honesty caught him off guard and once again, the pull he felt towards her returned with a vengeance. He sat indicating he was prepared to meet her halfway and motioned for Olivia to also return to her seat on the sofa. Once again awkwardness set in, as they both remained silent looking at one another from across the living room.

"So, what else did you learn, googling me?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I read about your time in the Secret Service…. the awards you've received although, I don't recall reading anything about your family or where you're from."

She worded her reply carefully indicating she was looking for an answer.

"My parents passed away when I was a boy, one of the many things we have in common."

Olivia's eyes widened as a mixture of sadness and surprise filled her chest.

"How old were you?"

"Ten."

"I was-"

"_Fourteen_," they both answered in unison.

Of course, he knew how old she was when her parents died. It finally occurred to her at that very moment, he likely knew _every single detail_ about her life.

"It changes you, doesn't it? Losing your parents at such a young age. I don't think I'll ever be over it."

Fitz remained silent hoping she would continue. She appeared to be deep in thought while staring at the carpet once again looking sad like the day before.

"You said, the _many_ things we have in common. What else is there?"

"We're both from small towns…we both are only children."

This information was truly unexpected leaving her quite speechless. More silence filled the room and after some time passed, Fitz slowly stood prompting Olivia to follow. He walked to the door and turned sharing one more thing they had in common.

"I don't have a lot of friends either."

A lump formed in Olivia's throat and for the first time in a long time she felt connected to someone. It was a connection she couldn't explain, and it certainly wasn't anything she expected to feel."

"A fine pair we are," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I guess people like us have to stick together."

A crooked smile she hadn't seen before spread across his face leaving her knees weak. It made him look young, without a care in the world.

"I guess we do."

Fitz finally turned to leave the suite as Olivia watched placing the palm of her hand in the center of the door once it closed. Soon, her eyes grew tired and despite her mind continuing to race her body had other plans. She eventually crawled back into bed and fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams swirled around her bodyguard who surprisingly appeared to be turning into a friend.

A friend she couldn't wait to see again in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for all the supportive comments and prayers sent my way. I really appreciate it and hope I'm not disappointing anyone changing this story up a bit by making it more my own :) _

Chapter 4: Impact

The Vegas tour lasted 5 days and to celebrate the final show, Olivia continued the tradition of treating her band, dancers, crew, and extras to a night out on the strip. Patrick arranged for the House of Blues to close for the evening, allowing Olivia and company to enjoy themselves before heading to Texas for their next gig. It was a tradition started the first time Olivia played in Las Vegas almost 10 years ago. The House of Blues was technically her first sold out show, so the venue itself held a special place in her heart.

Fitz was the only person _NOT_ excited about this tradition and he made it clear multiple times throughout the limo ride to the Mandalay Hotel. His crew had little time to prep the area for their arrival and most of the arrangements were made on the fly leaving Fitz beyond frustrated. The more alcohol Olivia inhaled, the less reasonable she became which only made things more tense.

"We are _**NOT **_breaking tradition, Mr. Man. Agent Fitz! And if you don't like it, you can _**LEAVE**_!"

This was the third time Olivia shouted this ultimatum across the crowd in the limo consisting of her Patrick, Keith, four dancers and glam squad. Fitz had come to learn everyone by name, realizing they appeared to travel together often even when Olivia _wasn't_ touring. Multiple stories had been shared giving Fitz the impression most of them had been working together for years. They behaved like rowdy siblings who'd grown accustomed to Fitz's presence by simply ignoring him most of the time.

Fitz kept his eyes on his phone, reading the incoming text messages from Pit. His team traveled directly to the casino after the show ended and were in position to receive Olivia. The text messages indicated the only people in the House of Blues were the bartenders and a few waitresses all of whom were more than willing to give Pit their info so he could clear them to be in Olivia's presence.

Olivia noticed him constantly checking his phone and slowly slid her way down the seats towards him.

"You're still mad. I can tell."

The noise level was so loud she had no choice but to yell.

Fitz looked up from his cell for a moment before returning his attention back to his phone. She was dressed in a short black dress, her hair in full extensions with the tips dyed deep red. His face remained stoic making it known he was not only still upset with her but also unimpressed. His silence annoyed Olivia even further and she sulkily returned to her previous seat pouring another glass of champagne.

When they arrived at The Mandalay, Fitz was first to exit allowing the others out one at a time. Olivia was last to exit and the second she stepped out, Fitz grabbed her arm setting a few ground rules.

"Where you go, _I go_. Understand?"

"Even to the ladies' room?" she giggled.

Fitz gave no hint of a reaction, his glare icy with a hint of annoyance. Olivia rolled her eyes and caught up with the others who were several steps ahead leaving Fitz behind. He scanned the area several times but didn't notice anything other than Vegas' normal crowd – a hodgepodge of people from all backgrounds and walks of life. Pit was waiting for them at a side entrance allowing them to enter straight into the club without having to walk through the casino.

By the time everyone arrived inside, Olivia's band was on stage playing in a laid back fashion Fitz hadn't witnessed before. About a dozen people accompanied them, each looking more like groupies than actual friends. Fitz spoke into his sleeve directing his question specifically to Pit.

"When did they arrive?"

He caught Pit's attention from across the room who spoke his reply into his sleeve.

"About 5 mins ago. Bosch is running background now."

"Contain them here until Bosch gives the all clear. I want eyes on them."

"You got it."

With Fitz's clear instructions understood, he allowed Pit to worry about the crowd of people near the band while Fitz focused on Olivia. She was at the bar with her glam squad talking to the bartenders who they all appeared to know by name. Fitz stood nearby but not close enough to hear their conversion.

Half an hour later, nearly a dozen more people entered causing Fitz to immediately scan the room for Pit while speaking into his sleeve.

"Who the hell are these people?"

"Bosch cleared them all. The two with tats are guests of Ms. Pope."

The two men Pit were referring to both walked straight to Olivia, each of them kissing her on the cheek hello. She appeared ecstatic to see the gentleman and without thinking Fitz took several steps forward unconsciously trying to hear the conversation.

Just as he got close enough to hear a few words, the band roared making most of the people head to the dance floor. The main floor lights were now off with the only illumination coming from the stage itself. Fitz kept his eyes on Olivia the entire time and despite not being able to hear anything, it was obvious the men she was talking to were more than acquaintances.

Drinking and dancing continued well into the wee hours of the morning and for the life of him Fitz couldn't fathom where Olivia goth her energy from. She was a social butterfly working the dance floor and a small part of him was happy to see her having such a good time.

_If only his heart could calm down his mind._

"You're SUCH a party pooper!"

He knew by the look on her face while she was approaching him, her words would be filled with sarcasm.

"I'm _not_ here to entertain you, Ms. Pope."

She seemed offended by him using her last name, allowing the alcohol to take over.

"No wonder you're divorced."

Her words struck a chord in Fitz who shock her a deadly '_go to hell'_ stare. At this point her only play was to pretend like she didn't care although she truly did on the inside. She was saved by Keith who suddenly showed up at her side, pulling her towards the stage.

Fitz watched as she disappeared in the crowd overwhelmed with emotion. It was obvious he was developing feeling for this woman and that alone made him angry. She was a client and her opinion of him shouldn't matter. These blurred lines left him frustrated with himself, but he had no choice but to keep his emotions in check.

Out of nowhere, Pit's words sounded through his earpiece breaking his train of thought. "Bosch needs you. There's something he wants you to see. I got her."

The distraction was a welcome surprise as he left quickly walked towards Bosch, his wounded heart in tow.

* * *

Olivia turned to look for Fitz, feeling guilty. He was nowhere to be seen leaving her to pretend as if she was still having the time of her life. She gave everyone what they wanted - an impromptu song on stage complete with an encore. Singing was her only chance to feel happiness... it had been this way since she could remember.

Around 3am, Olivia finally left The House of Blues with still no Fitz in sight. She sat next to Pit in the limo while those in her entourage began drifting to sleep during the ride. When they finally reached their hotel, she went directly to the penthouse floor and walked to her room with Pit traveling two steps behind.

To her surprise, Fitz was waiting outside her room. She took him in immediately and wanted to apologize but the small suitcase next to him brought her to a halt.

"_You're leaving?"_

These were the only words she could get out.

"We need to talk. Preferably inside."

His tone was clipped as he stepped aside so Olivia could open the door with her keycard.

Once they were both in her suite, Olivia set her things down on a nearby table also slipping her heels off. She was searching for the right words to apologize when Fitz spoke, explaining why he needed a suitcase.

"I'm flying back to LA to check out your condo. There was a break-in a few hours ago. Bosch's surveillance on your place jammed so whoever is behind this, is a professional. Not just _anyone_ is able to hack into his server. LAPD is there now. I should be back before the show tonight."

Olivia's body grew numb as she tried her best to process what happened.

"What about my alarm? I never got a call it went off...are you sure there was a break-in?"

The question even sounded stupid coming out of her mouth. _Of course_, he already confirmed this.

"Bosch had LAPD check it out the second his feed went dark."

Fitz offered no other information and was on his way back out the door before Olivia stopped him.

"Wait, Fitz."

She paused, mustering the strength to continue.

"What I said earlier, I was out of line. Please accept my apology."

Fitz politely nodded accepting her apology and was about to leave for a second time before being stopped again. It was likely the amount of alcohol she had consumed that night because somehow she grew the courage to touch his arm, lift up on her tippy toes, and kiss him gently on the cheek.

"Be careful."

Fitz's body relaxed at the gesture, her scent alone leaving much to be desired.

"I don't mix business with pleasure, Olivia. _**Ever**_."

His ultimatum was serious.

"Good thing I won't be your client forever."

Everything inside him wanted to kiss her as her body practically begged for it but he knew once he crossed this line, there would be no turning back.

"Goodnight."

His body was halfway out the door when he felt her small hand grab hold of his, once again stopping him. Her eyes silently pleaded with him not to leave and he hesitated for a moment before finally coming back into her suite closing the door behind him.

They stared at one another for long moment until Fitz couldn't fight the temptation any longer. In one swoop he lifted her in his arms pinning her small frame against the door. They were now eye level and within inches from each other. Her arousal smelled heavenly filling the air between them.

Their impact was forceful and passionate with Fitz wasting little time tasting every inch inside her mouth. Her entire body relaxed in his arms until a hard knock on the door sounded.

Fitz reluctantly pulled his mouth away while purposely keeping his cock firmly against her body knowing full well, she could feel how hard he was for her.

"Grant – the car is waiting for you downstairs," a deep voice echoed through the door.

Hearing Pit's voice brought Fitz back to his senses. He lowered Olivia's body allowing it to slowly slide against his until her feet touched the ground. Her lips were swollen and red and from the look on her face they both knew this would've continued into the bedroom if they hadn't been interrupted.

"I need to go. Get some sleep."

He breezed quickly past Olivia not giving her another chance to stop him. His heart was pounding as that invisible pull he felt returned the second he left her presence. He chastised himself the entire elevator ride down, fearing once he returned things would grow more complicated between them.

Olivia remained flushed against the wall, her back grateful for the support. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to slow her breathing and compose herself. Despite all the chaos occurring in her life all she could think about was him.

_His lips. His tongue. __And his body pressed against hers._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I've gotten so many sweet messages about this story; I can't thank you enough! Please forgive me for the short chapters as I'm trying my best to juggle so much right now. I hope you enjoy this update 😊 I'm loving the way their relationship is transpiring XO_

_Chapter 5: The Break-In_

Fitz surveyed the damage to Olivia's bedroom quickly realizing the intruder's motive. Her most personal items were in disarray and scattered throughout the floor making it nearly impossible not to step on anything. Two policemen were also in the room, one taking pictures with a camera while the other took notes inside a small black notebook. Another gentleman, who appeared to oversee the scene, introduced himself to Fitz by politely extending his hand.

They spoke briefly about the break-in discussing the forensics team would be running a diagnostic test of some broken glass they found near the entryway. As of now, this was the only lead they had to work with. The sergeant also confirmed the security alarm system was manually disconnected before anyone set foot inside the condominium. Cameras in the elevators were still running on static as the buildings entire security system was still in shambles.

"Sarg, you need to check this out," a young police officer interrupted.

Both Fitz and the Sargent immediately followed the officer who pointed to the large portrait of Olivia hanging in a room obviously used for her many awards and accolades. From a distance it appeared to be an oil painting of some kind, but his guess quickly faded as he stepped closer to get a better view of the intruders handiwork.

A knife had been strategically placed in the center of Olivia's chest indicating a stab wound to the heart. Fitz crossed his arms and stared at the portrait examining the knife. Whoever this was, was clearly making a point but something about the stalkers fixation with knives left him uneasy. As if the Sargent read his mind, he spoke Fitz's exact thoughts out loud, indicating his motive was more personal in nature than most.

"We have this theory in the bureau regarding knife use."

He paused to look at Fitz, his face filled with a mixture of horror and dread.

"Knives are _personal_…. I almost wish he'd used a gun."

Fitz's blood ran cold because he knew the statistics the Sargent was referring to regarding stalkers weapon of choice. It was common knowledge a knife resembled an uncontrolled infatuation with a strong desire to make someone hurt…. slowly.

Fitz shook his head in disgust and rubbed his face hard. He wasn't certain he was ready to share these specific details with Olivia. He thanked the gentlemen for allowing him access to the crime scene. While they continued to take photographs and collect evidence, Fitz planned for the condominiums cleaning service to move up its weekly service. During his conversation with the Manager, his line beeped indicating Pit was calling.

He quickly switched over giving him a rundown of everything that transpired, including the knife and portrait. Pit quickly agreed this person's motive was more personal in nature than they anticipated prompting them to add a few more security procedures. Before they ended the call, Fitz made it clear he didn't want Olivia to know what occurred until he returned to their next stop in Texas.

* * *

Olivia always loved traveling to the lone star state of Texas. The crowd loved her rhinestone cowgirl boots she saved specifically for this stop on the tour. They were a glamour touch only she could pull off making her loyal fans adore her even more. Hundreds of fans lined the streets hours after the show in hopes of catching another small glimpse of Olivia leaving the arena.

Fitz's flight had been delayed which meant Pit was left in charge of Olivia's security detail. He stayed glued to Olivia's side once the show ended personally escorting her to the bullet proof SUV awaiting near the back exit. Once they were officially on their way to the airport, she found the nerve to strike up a conversation with the man sworn to protect her life.

"How long have you worked for Fitz?"

Pit turned long enough to acknowledge Olivia, giving her only a short answer.

"Off and on, about 5 years."

"Fitz mentioned you met in the Navy and did seals training together."

She was hoping this small bit of information would open the door to a two-way conversation. Unfortunately, Pit didn't seem in the mood for small talk, once again giving her a curt reply.

"Yeah, we did."

Olivia rolled her eyes deciding to remain quiet the remainder of the car ride. Part of her wanted to ask if there was any damage to her condo but she figured Fitz wanted to fill her in himself once he returned from Los Angeles. Each time she thought of their kiss, she forced herself to focus on something else, not wanting to give in to the feelings festering within.

She rested her head against the leather seat when Pit's phone buzzed. It was clear from the conversation he was having; Fitz was on the other end of the line. Despite her closed eyes, she listened carefully to the conversation wondering if the man she was beginning to have feelings for mentioned her specifically. By the time the call ended, they were at the airport pulling into a private entrance.

"Grant's here. He'll be flying with us to Oklahoma City."

A small smile escaped Olivia but she remained quiet, now focusing her attention out the window. With his plane delay, Fitz could've easily chosen to meet them in Oklahoma instead of making it a point to return to Texas. Deep down she hoped they would get some time to talk alone on the next flight. These thoughts remained at the forefront of her mind as she was whisked out of the SUV and into a secure entrance closed to the general public.

Her band, dancers, and managerial team were already boarding the large airplane by the time she arrived at the terminal. Olivia tried not to make it too obvious she was looking for Fitz who was still nowhere to be seen. Pit led her straight to the stair lift leading to the inside of the plane as the day's events began to catch up to her. Exhaustion soon set in and her limbs grew more and more tired with each step taken.

Just as she stepped inside, a familiar pair of striking blue eyes caught her attention as she made her way down the dimly lit aisle. Most of her entourage were spread out everywhere already asleep with minimal conversation taking place. Suddenly, it was hard for her to focus and if Fitz hadn't stood to help take her bag from her shoulder, she wasn't certain she would've made it to a seat.

Now that Olivia was boarded, a pilot's voice came overhead instructing everyone to fasten their seatbelts. Once again, she couldn't concentrate, her attention focused on the handsome man sitting next to her. It was obvious he was saving a seat specifically for her and that alone was such a turn on. His coat was off, his white button up untucked and she couldn't tell from the dim lighting if he was wearing jeans or pants. He smelled exactly as she remembered bringing an odd comfort she wasn't expecting.

"You look tired. Do you need anything?"

Olivia turned to look at him so strangely he thought maybe she didn't understand the question.

"You're always taking care of me."

The plane began to grow in speed down the runway while Fitz and Olivia stared at one another in silence. There was much left unsaid between them, neither of them brave enough to mention the kiss the night before. Continued silence filled the air and by the time they reached an altitude of 10,000 feet, Olivia's eyes grew so tired she was unable to stay awake any longer.

Without thinking, she unbuckled her seatbelt and slid closer to Fitz resting her head on his shoulder. The lights in the cabin were now completely off making the inside completely dark. The lack of light made all the difference, giving them both a sudden surge of courage. To her surprise, Fitz put his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer into his body. He gently scooped her legs, so they rested over his which pushed her head directly into the crook of his neck.

They both relaxed simultaneously in this position, their bodies perfectly conformed into each other. There was so much she wanted to say…...so many questions she had…but all she could do was savor the intimacy of the moment.

Fitz stared into the darkness ahead and for the first time felt at complete ease. It was obvious there was something special happening between them and for some reason he didn't allow his internal struggle to take over. At this point it felt more counterproductive to balk his growing feelings for Olivia. It was strange how these events were slowly turning in their favor. And the fact she walked straight to the empty seat next to him only solidified what he already felt growing between them. With each passing day, they became more drawn to one another as their attraction appeared to morph into something neither could explain.

He could feel her breath against his skin creating a pattern all her own. It was only a matter of time his own eyes grew heavy leaving him no choice but to rest his head on top of hers. They remained like this for the duration of the flight clinging to the other for dear life.

Each of them secretly hoping their time together would never end.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Another quick update I hope you enjoy 😊 I love sneaking a few minutes to myself to write this version of Olitz XO_

_Chapter 6: Baggage_

Fitz placed the large photos taken by LAPD on the table in front of Olivia. He watched as she examined them closely, picking then up one at a time. She remained quiet while he tried to explain his thoughts behind the stalkers motive focusing most of his attention on the portrait with the knife wound.

"I have **NO** idea who this could be, Fitz. _None_. I've given you the names of literally everyone I've ever met! I still don't understand why you think it's somebody I know."

Fitz sat back and tried his best not to get overly frustrated.

"It's **MY** job to figure this out, Olivia. Of course, you have no idea who is behind this! That's **NOT** what I'm saying. I just want you to think about anyone who may have a grudge…...anyone you possibly made angry over the years."

Olivia grew agitated by his attempt at the explanation and stood. They were in her private dressing room with Olivia's hair and makeup crew patiently waiting outside. She quickly opened the door indicating for them to enter, simultaneously dismissing Fitz in the process. It was obvious she no longer wanted to discuss the events of the break-in, which left him no choice but to scoop up the photographs just as her glam squad entered the room.

He stood without speaking another word to Olivia who was now sitting in the chair in front of the large mirror. The show was set to begin in a few hours indicating their time alone was now over. He exited her dressing room in silence and was immediately greeted by Pit who was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Have we heard from the forensic team yet?" Fitz questioned.

Pit shook his head and took the photographs from his hand.

"Nothing. How'd it go in there?"

"Same. It was a mistake to ask."

Pit studied his long-time friend for a moment before Fitz made the first move, heading backstage to check on the security checkpoints.

"How deep are you in this?"

Fitz stopped mid-step at the question and turned glaring at him.

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean_?"

Pit shuffled his stance and repeated the question, this time making it clear he made no judgments.

"How deep, Fitz? I deserve to know."

Fitz relaxed a bit and rubbed his eyes trying his best to appear unbothered.

"Let's just focus on motive. What about any former employees that were let go? Have you given the list to Bosch yet?"

"I have."

The two men stared at one another making it clear Pit was not standing down until he answered his question.

"We have a job to do. That's _it._"

It was a blatant lie. But Fitz wasn't ready to openly admit anything concerning Olivia despite the fact Pit could've very well seen them sitting together on the plane the night before. His most trusted agent finally nodded at his answer knowing if he probed _too_ much more, it could end badly. It was obvious he was developing feelings for Olivia but getting him to admit this wouldn't be easy.

Pit excused himself leaving Fitz standing alone with his thoughts. Most of the crew began to set up backstage bypassing Fitz as if he wasn't there. Once he gathered his bearings, he returned to Olivia's dressing room, standing outside the door. He could hear the blow dryer going full blast and cracked the door open a smidge making certain all was well inside.

Olivia caught glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and raised her hand to the ladies at her side indicating she wanted privacy.

"Agent Grant, can you come in?"

Just as the two women left, Fitz entered remaining by the door.

"I did think of something." She spoke looking directly into the mirror not facing him directly.

"There was this guy I knew in high school – he sent me flowers all the time before I got really famous. He was kinda creepy…. I never paid him any attention really….I mean he seemed harmless. His name was Henry. Henry Johnson, I think."

"We'll check it out."

Fitz was about to leave when Olivia stopped him once again.

"Are we ever going to talk about us?"

She continued staring at his reflection in the mirror, still not turning to face him. The question caught him completely off guard, as he was growing accustomed to _NOT_ speaking about the obvious.

"What exactly do you want to discuss?"

She suddenly spun around in her chair and cocked her head to one side shooting him a defensive stare.

"Possibly the kiss that happened between us in Vegas. Or the plane ride where I fell asleep in your arms. _You decide_."

He found her brashness quite attractive – one of the many qualities he was growing to love.

"What do you want from me, Olivia? This entire situation is so complicated! My priority is to keep you safe. That's all I care about."

His response appeared to annoy her more, forcing him to take a step closer.

"We're done here, Agent Grant-"

"Oh, cut the Agent Grant, _crap_! And stop dismissing me whenever things don't go YOUR way. You want to talk about _US_? There is no _US_. There's _YOU_ and them there's the person you _HIRED…ME_! You've made that quite clear."

Olivia's eyes widened at this honesty and she sucked in a breath knowing full well everything he said was true. The door slammed behind him leaving her to stare at the blank wall. She knew her mixed messages weren't helping an already complicated situation. She also knew, whenever Fitz left the room, she missed him.

And all she could hope was that he missed her, too.

* * *

After the Oklahoma City performance, déjà vu set in, as another long SUV ride to the airport ensued. This time, it was Fitz who accompanied her in the vehicle; neither of them speaking a word to one another since their blow up in her dressing room.

It was Pit who shared the details of the high school acquaintance she remembered, once his background check came in. Apparently, Henry Johnson lived overseas working as a freelance artist of some kind. None of the agents working with Fitz felt he was a threat which essentially led them back to square one.

Once they boarded the plane, Fitz made it a point to sit next to one of the other agents, leaving Olivia to sit alone. It wasn't until they were halfway in the air to Kansas City, she found the courage to text him two simple words…_I'm sorry_.

Just like the night before, it was dark on the plane but this time she had no one to curl up against. A sadness she wasn't expecting set in at the realization Fitz truly seemed committed to keeping his distance. She tried her best to get comfortable in her oversized chair and was about to close her eyes when she saw a dark figure standing near. From his silhouette alone, she knew instantly it was Fitz. His hands appeared to be inside his pockets and she imagined his face looked hard…. conflicted just as it was before.

She moved her things off the seat next to her and Fitz sat, his cologne strong and sexy. Obviously, the text message she sent made an impact and she was hoping it would a create an opening for them to start fresh.

"I don't know how to do this, Olivia. I can't protect you _and_ date you at the same time. It doesn't work that way. I need my head clear-"

Olivia leaned over and kissed him hard forcing him to fully face her direction. It had been days since they last kissed, and a flood of emotions rushed forward leaving him no choice but to succumb to the spell she placed over him.

Her lips were warm…. soft…. with a tongue that showed no mercy. The inner struggle he felt soon returned and he pulled himself away, holding her arms in place.

"Olivia, please. I can't. Not right now. Once this is all past _us_-"

"I thought there was no _US_."

Despite the fact they were both whispering, their tones were beyond serious.

"That's not fair."

"I come with baggage Fitz. _A lot of it_. And after 'all this' is done and over with, there will be some other excuse."

"_**It's NOT an excuse, Olivia**_!"

His voice raised a level stirring a few bodies nearby. The sound immediately silenced him, and he sat back in his seat feeling defeated. They remained silent next to one another both too drained to continue the conversation. Without thinking, he reached for Olivia's hand and interlocked fingers with hers bringing it briefly up to his mouth. He kissed the back of her hand gently before pulling her close to him again, just like the night before.

"I'm sorry, too," he finally whispered against her hairline.

"If this is all I can ever have of you, Fitz, then it's enough. I'd rather have this right here than nothing at all."

Fitz froze at the words as a lump formed in his throat. It was the single most beautiful thing ever spoken to him and he knew in that moment, she was the person he'd been searching for all his life. He had no idea how this was going to work out, but he knew one thing was certain.

Olivia Pope was worth risking it all for.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Dearest Reader – I'm looking forward to where this story is headed. It feels good to be excited about writing again and I appreciate you supporting this fic so much! Your reviews really mean so much, especially the time you have invested in reading. _

_Chapter 7: Humor Me _

A pattern developed both Olivia and Fitz looked forward to, consisting of the following: new city, show, airplane ride, repeat. Spending the night together on the plane became an important part of their somewhat new relationship – to the point Olivia found herself daydreaming about it during her downtime.

Fitz was business as usual from sunrise to sunset, but there was something about the nighttime that allowed him to place his guard down. Maybe it was because they were in the air, away from the cruelty of the world. Or maybe it was because she would fall asleep in his arms, which in his mind was the safest place she could be. Regardless of the reason, he equally looked forward to this time alone with Olivia, but no one would have known it by the way he conducted himself in broad daylight.

They were now in Atlanta, Olivia's hometown, which included an entire weekend of sold out shows in honor of the special occasion. This also meant there would be no plane ride to look forward to, something they each secretly dreaded. Hotel rooms meant Fitz and his agents would be sharing shifts which only added a complication if either wanted to sneak out of their room to see the other.

Fitz requested Pit get as much detail from her manager, Patrick, regarding her old stomping grounds before the first scheduled show of the night. He was in the process of being debriefed when Olivia's road manager, Keith, passed the men outside her dressing room and knocked swiftly before entering. Whatever was said behind the closed door didn't last long, as Keith reemerged and left just as quickly as he came. He peeked at Olivia just before the door shut and appeared to be upset, cueing Fitz to enter.

"Everything alright?"

Olivia reached for a tissue near the large oversized mirror and nodded.

"Keith's mom passed away this morning. He's leaving to be with his family now. I feel so bad…. I had no idea she was so sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You said he's leaving to be with his family; where specifically?"

"Keith's also from Georgia. Different town but same story. His mom was always so good to us when we first started out. I would really like to go to the funeral, Fitz. Can you make that happen?"

"Of course, I can. Don't worry."

Olivia hugged Fitz in response thanking him for listening. He fought the urge to kiss her pain away but decided against it, instead caressing the small of back in a soothing manner. She stepped back and blotted her cheeks staring at him with her big beautiful doe eyes.

"Will you stay in here, why I finish getting ready? I was hoping we could talk about tonight?"

"Tonight?" Fitz asked, a bit confused.

"Yes. Tonight. I'm going to miss my sleeping companion."

Her tone was playfully wounded he didn't understand her request making him blush. He took his usual position by the door and watched as the multi-platinum selling artist opened a large cosmetic bag facing the mirror.

"I know this is not an ideal situation, but I have to be honest…. I'm _NOT_ looking toward to _NOT_ being with you tonight."

Her frankness was quite shocking, and he shuffled his feet somewhat uncomfortable.

"What exactly do you propose?" He was almost afraid to ask.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, you're the special agent. I was counting on you to come up with something."

Fitz smirked at the reply and shook his head before opening the door to excuse himself.

"No pressure, Ms. Pope No pressure at all."

* * *

The first night's performance in Atlanta was completely sold out with adoring fans camped out in back hoping to get a glimpse of Olivia leaving the arena. Fitz was relieved the Atlanta PD graciously sent several dozen of their finest to help patrol the streets once the concert ended. It was by far the largest crowd they faced, and all agents were on high alert trying to learn the unfamiliar area.

Once inside the black SUV, Fitz felt himself exhale in relief. Since their trip to Las Vegas, Olivia appeared to distance herself more and more from the 'crew' she typically ran circles with. Tonight, was no different. While Patrick, the band, and a few dancers were eager to visit downtown Atlanta, Olivia declined, indicating her intention was to head back to the hotel. They openly blamed Fitz for being too overbearing regarding Olivia's wellbeing which couldn't have been further from the truth. All the open remarks made him internally laugh as Olivia seemed to encourage them to blame her bodyguard for ruining her desire to run the streets the way she used to.

The ride to the hotel was short and by the time they reached their destination, many of the agents working for Fitz were waiting at the back entrance for her arrival. Both Fitz and Pit escorted Olivia to the top floor where they bid her farewell as she entered her private suite. Fitz quickly took in his usual spot outside the door and dismissed Pit indicating he would take the first shift of the night. He knew from his facial expression; he could tell something was up between them. What Fitz didn't know, was if Pit approved of them or not.

He expected room service to deliver a late-night snack to her room soon and passed the time by allowing himself time to daydream about future when he could court Olivia the way he wanted to. It felt selfish to think this could ever be a reality only because it honestly felt so unreasonable; not to mention unrealistic.

Soon, the door to Olivia's suite cracked open and she peered through the door similar to the first night the tour kicked off.

"I'm ordering room service. Can I get you anything?"

Fitz smiled and shook his head pleased with himself he guessed correctly.

"I'm good. But thank you. I will let you know when it arrives."

A white plush robe swallowed her petite figure forcing him to fight the urge to see what was underneath.

"I never see you eat, Fitz. C'mon. Humor me."

Fitz shook his head signaling his disagreement and smiled once again avoiding eye contact. Although everything inside told him NOT to take the bait, he had a very difficult time saying no. It was sort of bothersome – like a nagging question he should know the answer to. These days he seemed to go against everything he stood for which only made things even more complicated.

"I can do dinner, Olivia. But that's it. Right now, that has to be good enough."

"It is," she smiled, slowly closing the door behind her.

Fitz closed his eyes once he was alone again in the hall trying to get his feelings under control before the food arrived. By his calculations he had about 10 minutes of preparation time before their dinner arrived. He knew if Pit or any of his other agents came to this floor, they would begin speculating why Fitz wasn't at his post. Just the thought made him uneasy. Mixing business with pleasure was exactly what he constantly preached. He knew this was simply asking for trouble.

By the time the food did arrive, his conscience made zero progress. He lightly tapped on the door waiting for Olivia to let him, making his mind up this visit would be short and sweet.

Olivia was still in her bathrobe and stepped aside as Fitz carried in a large tray containing two silver plates with matching lids. He set the food down at the nearby mahogany table and stood uncomfortably waiting on Olivia. Her cheeks were a bit flushed as she began to lift the silver lids. A wonderful aroma filled the room as the first sign of hunger could be heard from his growling stomach.

"I ordered you my favorite," she warned softly over her shoulder. "I wasn't certain what type of pasta you'd like."

"Do you ever get tired of room service?" His question came out of nowhere.

Olivia handed him a bowl and sat at the small sofa in the living room next to a bottle of opened wine he hadn't noticed until now.

"I'm more tired of always eating alone."

She looked at him head on as she spoke motioning with her hand for him to join her. Fitz shuffled his feet in hesitation before eventually joining her. Inside his bowl appeared to be fettuccini alfredo and the smell was simply divine. Against his better judgment, he lifted the fork and twirled the pasta until the gooey white substance wrapped around the utensil. The moment it entered his mouth he let out a soft moan indicating his approval.

"I'm glad you like it. I know the chef well. I bet I could get the recipe and make this for you sometime. You know when all this is behind us."

Fitz admired the way she could speak so freely of the situation they were currently facing and remained quiet trying his best to enjoy the moment. It was clear Olivia was trying to make light of their predicament. The least he could do was show some appreciation.

"I'd like that very much."

For the next few minutes they ate in silence, both sneaking glances at one another. Olivia enjoyed how much he appeared to love the dish and by the time they finished she had consumed nearly half the bottle of wine by herself.

"I have some people I'd like to visit tomorrow before the show," she revealed, picking up their bowls and disappearing in the kitchen. "My Aunt lives about an hour away-"

Fitz's phone buzzed, interrupting his focus. While Olivia continued speaking from the other room, he tuned her out once he realized Pit was calling. When Olivia returned, she saw him on his cell obviously not paying attention to a word said. His face was serious and they way he exchanged looks with her, she knew the news on the other end could not be good.

"Was anyone hurt?" His eyes stayed locked with hers. "I'll be right there."

By the time he returned his cell into the inside of his pocket, Olivia was sitting, awaiting the bad news.

"It appears a detonation of some kind went off in your dressing room at the arena downtown. No one was hurt but I need to go check it out. Pit will be outside your door until I get back."

"Are you saying my dressing room was _bombed_?" It was unfathomable to even say the words aloud.

"Yes. I am."

"Why is this happening, Fitz?" Huge tears filled her eyes and just as she was about to stand, Fitz knelt down by her side lifting her chin up so her eyes were forced to meet his.

"I don't know, Olivia. But everything will be okay. I promise."

She slowly stood and threw her arms around Fitz hugging him close, almost afraid to let him go. Someone _really_ wanted to harm her – to the point she was beginning to prepare herself for the worst. Fitz lifted her body and sat her on the edge of the mahogany table pushing the same tray he set down earlier aside. Her exposed legs brushed up against his body while the bottom portion of her white robe gingerly fell open from the waist down.

"Stay strong, Livvie. Stay strong for me."

Olivia buried her face against his chest, weeping, hoping his protection could shield her from the chaos around her.

"Please, don't leave."

Fitz softly kissed her forehead several times as a blanket of guilt washed over him. Once again, against his better judgement, he made a rash decision. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed a number while keeping his other hand around Olivia's waist.

"Pit, change of plans. I need you to check things out. Call me once you arrive."

Thankfully, his most trusted agent asked zero questions, simply acknowledging his request. He remained at Olivia's side holding her close, listening to her quietly sob in his arms while he dried her tears.

Wishing with everything inside of him he could take her pain away.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: A Million Little Pieces_

Olivia led Fitz by the hand to her bedroom slowly walking backwards the entire way. Their eyes remained locked into one another as the chaos surrounding them took a back seat for a moment in time. He remained mesmerized by her beauty, watching her pull the top of her towel causing it to fall to the floor with one flick of her wrist. Her exposed body called to him like a love song – its tune now autopilot that couldn't be switched off.

Every kiss and caress felt as if it was happening in slow motion only making their lust for one another grow more intense by the second. Olivia took her time undressing him slowly, kissing him on the chest leading up to his neckline. Fitz's erection grew wild with anticipation to the point simply brushing against it made the top secrete fluid.

Her beauty was unparallel to any other and this thought alone sent a surge of energy out of nowhere. He lifted her swiftly into his arms, leaving every care in the world behind longing for the moment he'd secretly thought about since first meeting Olivia. By the time he entered her core he felt nearly dizzy from the impact. Her walls were tight – exquisitely tight – creating the perfect amount of friction between them.

For a brief second, he stilled catching her gaze, kissing her softly several times near the corner of her mouth. A smile from nowhere radiated from her lips, melting his heart in the process. He returned the smile and kissed the tip of her nose before plunging deeper inside her. The force created such a build of warmth inside Olivia she nearly exploded. Fire spread through her body creating an exquisite ripple effect. Finally, she succumbed to the orgasm, allowing herself to cry out in lustful ecstasy.

It was the single most beautiful moment they'd ever experienced – an experience they each had been searching for their entire lives.

* * *

Olivia awoke from a deep sleep to several hard knocks to her hotel door. She sat up slowly and felt lightheaded, trying her best to gather her bearings. A flood of memories returned the moment she realized she was naked under the sheets with the smell of Fitz's cologne lingering in the air. She scanned the room looking for him, searching for any trace that may solidify what they experienced together was not a dream.

Several more knocks pounded on the door, giving her no choice but to climb out of bed and reach for her robe. With each step, more memories surfaced, as visions of their love making flooding her mind. Just as she reached for the door another round of loud knocks ensued until she quickly opened it nearly causing Patrick to fall in the process.

_**"MY GOD, OLIVIA! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU ALL MORNING!**_ I can't believe it! Why would he do this! And poor Pit! He's in surgery now."

He spoke so frantically and so fast, Olivia couldn't keep up.

"Patrick…what are you talking about? What happened to Pit?"

"Olivia, you can't be serious!"

His face for a second looked at her mortified as if she must have been playing a cruel joke. But the longer the silence grew between them, he realized Olivia honestly had no idea what had transpired within the last 12 hours.

"You need to sit down."

Olivia's stomach turned at the request. She instinctively knew what she was about to hear would alter her life as she knew it.

"Your dressing room was bombed last night, Olivia. Pit met the police there and together they checked the surveillance cameras Fitz had installed around the arena. One survived the explosion and they were able to get a positive ID of who planted the device."

He stopped and sucked in a breath, all the color in his face draining before her very eyes.

"Who was it?"

Olivia's voice was a mere whisper.

"It was Keith."

"**KEITH**! He would **NEVER** do this! I've known him almost my entire life! There must be some type of mistake. Where's Fitz? I want to talk to him."

"He's with Pit at Memorial. Keith shot him, Olivia. He went to confront Keith and by the time Fitz got to him, he'd been shot."

Olivia stood and paced the floor as shock set in.

"The city has been shut down, Liv. There's a manhunt going on right now. It's all over the news. My God, I can't believe you had no idea!"

Olivia rushed back to her bedroom and rummaged through her bags searching frantically for her cell phone. She heard Patrick in the other room turn on the television and the familiar voice of CNN's lead anchor came through her bedroom making Olivia freeze. Bits and pieces of last 12 hours replayed, recalling the same events Patrick shared earlier.

Despite the fact her feet felt like bricks, she forced her body to the doorway and watched the large television screen air her dirty laundry for the world to see. A large picture of Atlanta's arena was in the background surrounded with police officers and the fire department walking inside the yellow tape outlining the crime scene. A picture of Keith was in the corner of the screen with the word _**'WANTED'**_ in large bold letters underneath his photograph.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door sounded startling Olivia to the point she dropped her cell phone. The screen shattered into a million little pieces, the glass forcing her to tiptoe across the wood floor to open the door. To her relief it was Fitz. He breezed past her, avoiding all contact and headed straight to Patrick. His shirt was in disarray sporting a bright red blood stain lined at bottom. Just sight of it made Olivia's entire body shake.

"We found Keith," he announced, more to Patrick than Olivia. "His mother didn't die…. she's been living in an Alzheimer care facility since 2017. A worker there called Atlanta PD."

"I don't understand! _**WHAT IS HAPPENING**_!" Olivia screamed.

Patrick rushed to her side and consoled her as Fitz continued talking forcing himself to finally address Olivia.

"Were you ever in a relationship with Keith?"

His voice was so cold, it sent a chill down Olivia's spine.

"No…it wasn't a relationship."

Her head began to spin just thinking about it.

_**"DID YOU EVER FUCK HIM, OLIVIA!"**_

"We were teenagers…."

Her legs felt weak and she was grateful for Patrick's support, for without it, she would've likely fallen.

**"WE ASKED YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN, OLIVIA! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS LITTLE DETAIL WAS IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO SHARE! NOW MY BEST FRIEND IS FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE WHEN ALL THIS COULD'VE BEEN AVOIDED!"**

And with this, everything went black as her body grew limp in Patrick's arms.

* * *

It was only the second time in Olivia Pope's life she fainted. The first time was after her first solo performance on stage – resulting in dehydration. When she regained consciousness, she found herself back in her bedroom with a strange man standing near the doorway talking to Patrick. She slowly propped herself up when her movement caught their attention. They both turned in unison looking concerned.

"Olivia, this is Dr. Martin. He gave you a sedative to help you sleep."

Olivia rubbed her temples trying her best to sooth her pounding headache.

"Ms. Pope, I'm leaving some pills here by your nightstand. Take them twice daily. They will help with your anxiety."

Dr. Martin had a stethoscope around his neck and spoke softly as if she was a wounded child.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 6:30. Are you hungry? I can have room service bring you dinner."

Patrick was now sitting by her side, his tone filled with worry.

"I need to shower. And I need privacy. I'll call you after I'm done and we can figure out what to do next. Obviously, I'm not staying here."

Patrick and Dr. Martin exchanged glances and eventually made their exit. She wanted to reach for her phone but quickly remembered the screen shattering earlier. Instead, she reached for her purse on the floor and dumped out all its belongings on the ground until the card she searched for came into view. It was the card Patrick gave her the first time he mentioned hiring Fitz.

She walked to the phone near her nightstand and punched in his number, pulling her robe tightly shut in the process. Fitz eventually answered on the fifth ring.

"How is Pit doing?"

Silence filled the other end for some time until he eventually responded.

"He came through the surgery. For now, he's stable. A few inches to the left and he would never have walked again."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears and she struggled to keep from crying.

"Keith was like my family, Fitz. We were so young. I never imagined he was capable of this."

**"YOUR PICTURE WAS EVERYWHERE IN HIS APARTMENT! HE WAS INFATUATED WITH YOU, OLIVIA! I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME!"**

His tone was so harsh, she hardly recognized it.

"But that doesn't explain why he wanted to hurt me!"

"You just don't get it, do you? Keith was trying to scare you, hoping you would turn to him for comfort! But you never did. Then I came along."

He stopped and fell silent again, leaving Olivia no choice but to connect the rest of the dots on her own.

"I should've told you. I'm so sorry this happened. I'll make sure Pit's hospital bills are taken care of. He'll be compensated for this. I'll make sure of it."

Silence once again filled the line and Olivia forced herself to state the obvious.

"I'm never going to see you again, am I?"

She closed her eyes already knowing the answer.

"Atlanta PD needs a statement from you. Patrick knows the details and will arrange it. I'm staying with Pit until his release from the hospital."

"Fitz…."

There was so much she wanted to say but no words followed.

"Goodbye, Olivia."

The click on the other end was deafening leaving an emptiness she never experienced before. To make matters worse, she could still smell his scent all over her body. Tears streamed down her face as she made her way to the bathroom turning on the shower to hot. She tore off her robe and stepped inside not caring the water was ice cold at first. Numbness ran through her veins as her psyche went to a dark place it hadn't traveled to before in some time. All she wanted to do was disappear.

Luckily for her, she had the financial means to do _just_ that.

* * *

_A/N: Dearest Reader... Yes this story is continuing...stayed tuned :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Dearest Reader – I hope this update finds you healthy and safely quarantined 😊 Unfortunately, this virus has halted our family in ways I wasn't prepared for or expecting. I'm currently self employed and like so many others, my business is suffering. I pray for consistently for a cure and while I'm beyond thankful for the health of my family, I'm also beyond scared I won't be able to financially support them. I must try and stay positive for them and most importantly for myself. I appreciate you indulging me while I turn to a hobby which brings me great joy. Please take care of yourself and be kind to one another XO PS – There is a line I stole from my other fic titled, Crossroads. It's one of my most favorite lines ever Just wanted to share in case you remember it. _

_Chapter 9: Pen Pals_

Fitz lifted the weight off the ground and began doing a set of curls while Pit rambled on about his upcoming wedding. Part of him felt jealous his best friend was officially choosing to settle down, while the other half couldn't help but feel happy for him.

It was almost a year since the shooting and the road to recovery had been anything but easy. Months of physical therapy passed until somehow James _"Pitbull"_ Ferguson was finally dismissed from his doctor's care and encouraged to try and get back to some sense of normally. Pit's long-time girlfriend stayed by his side throughout the ordeal, never missing one doctor's appointment. The day he graduated from physical therapy Pit celebrated taking his love to their favorite restaurant in Manhattan, proposing to her that very evening.

After his last set of curls, Fitz switched arms re-positioning his body on the gym bench. Pit was now doing cardio across from him continuing to babble about the island they were eloping to that weekend. He'd agreed to be Pit's best man, but the closer they came to the trip the more he dreaded leaving.

Fitz had grown accustomed to his quiet life since returning to his hometown in Great Falls, Montana. He enjoyed his small home near the lake and spent most of his time sitting on his dock overlooking the water. In fact, he missed it so much, he was tempted to decline Pit's offer to even visit him in New York. Deep down he knew, if Pit _hadn't_ asked him to be his best man, he would still be in Montana living his best sheltered life.

"We should arrive in Maldives Thursday evening. Nic has a pretty tight itinerary for us but I'm sure there will be time for us to hit the waves."

Fitz nodded in response before eventually standing, switching to another exercise altogether. His entire back was drenched in sweat forcing him to grab a nearby towel and water bottle.

"We really appreciate you traveling with us, Fitz. I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it, Pit…you know that."

Silence filled the space between as Fitz settled on the bench press. They each grew lost in their own thoughts, concentrating on the exercise at hand. Out of nowhere, Pit's mannerisms shifted, and he stopped exercising altogether, walking directly over towards him.

"I need to be honest with you, man. The last thing I want to do is blind side you."

"Be honest with me?" Fitz repeated confused. "What are you talking about?"

Pit looked nervously on the ground, a wave of dread spreading across his face.

"I invited Olivia to the wedding. I really want her to be there."

Fitz nearly dropped the bar in his hand at the mention of her name. His stomach twisted as a painful memory crept into his mind – his heart aching in the process.

"_**Olivia?"**_ Just saying her name out loud was difficult.

"Yeah, we've kept up with one another since…."

His voice trailed off, almost afraid to complete the sentence.

"What do you mean, you've kept up with one another?" This was certainly news to Fitz.

"Look, Fitz – you know she more than compensated me after the shooting. Shit, I never have to work another day for the rest of my life! She checks on me all the time…. even has written a few times."

Fitz swallowed hard knowing his face was more than likely showing his anger. A familiar coldness entered his conscious and almost like a switch he was able to turn off all emotion.

"I didn't realize you two had become pen-pals," he replied sarcastically.

"She's a good person, Fitz. What happened was _**NOT**_ her fault. Deep down, I know _you_ know that."

For reasons he couldn't explain, just the mention of Olivia made him feel overwhelmed inside. He could only imagine what seeing her again would be like. A swirl of feelings rose to the surface leaving him no choice but to head to the treadmill. He needed to run, because these days it was the _only_ thing that helped clear his mind.

He left Pit standing in the same place as before as he pressed the '_up'_ button repeatedly, forcing the treadmill to full speed. His legs felt alive as he ran, staring into the mirror in front of him and the lifeless blue eyes in the distance. Soon, Pit's reflection entered, and he caught glimpse of him approaching the empty treadmill nearby.

Both men were now running side by side, each of them sweating profusely in the process. A good half an hour passed when Pit finally began to slow down, trying his best to avoid eye contact with him. He was halfway to the exit, when Fitz also began to slow bringing the machine to a quiet lull. By the time he came to a complete stop Pit was almost out the door, turning around to share one last piece of his mind.

"Don't ruin this for me, Grant. If _you_ can't handle it, don't bother coming. This weekend is about me choosing happiness."

Pit let the door slam behind him without speaking another word to Fitz. The deafening sound radiated throughout the gym leaving him to sulk alone. Several minutes passed before he had the ability to even gather his keys and belongings from the locker. He fumbled through his wallet making certain his hotel keycard was inside while making his way towards the exit when Pit appeared again, coming back into the gym. His friend blew past him harshly bumping his shoulder leaving Fitz no choice but to acknowledge him.

"James, you're right. This weekend is about _you_. It will stay that way."

A distinct wave of relief fell over Pit's face and he nodded in appreciation, thanking him in his own way.

"Appreciate it, Brother."

Fitz watched as he appeared to search for something near the free weights, grabbing a tall water bottle from the floor. He downed the chilled liquid quickly, once again joining Fitz at the exit. They walked out together towards their vehicles, Pit in his pickup truck and Fitz in a rental, both men stopping before going their separate ways.

"Does she know I'm coming?" He honestly needed to know.

Pit nodded and appeared to have more to say but refrained. A thought suddenly crept in his mind and for a split second he felt nauseous. Seeing her again after all this time would be hard enough but seeing her with _someone else_ would be downright unbearable. His fear must have been apparent because Pit continued somewhat calming his worry.

"She wishes you well, Fitz. Even if she _was_ dating someone, she wouldn't bring him."

Fitz felt his jaw twitch as the grind of his teeth left an uncomfortable ache. It was obvious not only was his best friend and woman of his dreams communicating, but they appeared to be communicating about _HIM_. He had so many questions about this _newfound_ friendship, he didn't even know where to begin. But Pit was right…. this weekend was about his best friend…. _**NOT**_ him.

"You still love her, don't you?"

Pit spoke bluntly and under normal circumstances, Fitz would've likely been tempted to punch his friend square in the jaw for asking such a personal question. Instead, he decided to answer truthfully because quite frankly he didn't have the energy at this very moment to lie. He answered with his own truth – the truth he had been living with day and night for the past year.

"The sun rises and sets with her."

* * *

Fitz got little sleep that night, unable to comprehend he would be coming face to face with the one person he spent the last year trying to forget. The more realty set in, the angrier he grew towards Pit. They spoke almost weekly since his release from the hospital in Atlanta and he _STILL_ couldn't process the fact both him and Olivia kept in touch all this time. It almost felt like a betrayal of sorts – a guy code that should _never_ be broken.

He skipped the invite to breakfast that morning and informed the happy couple he would meet them directly at the airport. By the time everyone arrived, Fitz had several drinks in his system, giving him the courage needed to act as if all was well in his world.

Nicole, Pit's now fiancé, had texted him non-stop most of the day, reminding him of several "duties" he had as best man. He knew Nic for about three years although this was the first time he interacted with her on a consistent basis. She was a bit younger than Pit and incredibly smart, investing in several high end spas on the west coast that quickly made her wealthy and known for her savvy business sense. Although he wasn't certain how she and Pit actually met, she remained in his life off and on for years until the shooting. Since then, the two were inseparable to the point it led them here.

Fitz was sitting alone at the bar when another text from Nic appeared on his screen. They flight was now boarding, and her urgency was apparent in her tone. He purposely missed meeting up with them before boarding and he was honestly relieved it worked out this way. Eventually he stood and threw back a long of swig of whiskey before throwing some cash on the counter for the bartender. By the time he reached the gate, he was the _last_ person to board, luckily finding an empty seat towards the front. The luxury liner they were flying on was lush, with plenty of room to spread out. He quickly got another text from Nic on his phone forcing him to take it out of his pocket before settling in his seat.

_Good of you to join us_.

He rolled his eyes at the comment and slouched in his seat staring out the window. His behavior thus far was inexcusable, and he knew an apology was needed. Just as the pilot's voice came overhead, he quickly typed a quick response trying his best to make light of the situation. After pressing send, he powered his cell off and put it back into his pocket signaling for the flight attendant. A tall, thin blonde quickly came to his aide, offering him a refreshment. She was pretty and attentive to his every need throughout the flight – to the point Fitz found himself flirting with her the more he drank.

About halfway through the flight, he stood to use the lavatory at the front of the plane passing the flight attendant in the aisle. She touched his arm while he passed by, making certain to make eye contact. He could sense by her mannerisms the attraction was mutual and for a moment he felt normal. A single man his age _should_ be tempted by a beautiful woman…. tempted to flirt with her and _want _more. But once it came time to make a move, he simply couldn't or worse _didn't_ want to. It was almost as the universe itself was conspiring against him, forcing him to self-isolate.

By the time he returned to his seat, the flight attendant no longer interested him, no doubt leaving the woman confused by his dual personalities. Fitz was too drunk to honestly care about her feelings, thinking non-stop about how he would react when he finally _did_ see Olivia. This past year he purposely avoided anything remotely relating to her, to the point he didn't even own a television. And in less than twenty-four hours, he would no longer be able to avoid the woman who captured his heart.

_Would she ignore him? Did she hate him? Would she really come alone? _

These questions consumed him for the remainder of the flight until he passed out from exhaustion and simply being lit. He quickly fell into a deep sleep allowing his body the rest it craved, while his mind fell into a dreamlike state.

_Focusing on Olivia. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! This story has been such a joy to write :) **_

**_Chapter 10: Survivor_ **

Olivia sat on her white blanket as her body instinctively took its routine position. She focused on her breathing finding the familiar spot on the water across the distance. Once her breathing became totally even, she closed her eyes and began mediating, placing her hands equal distant from one another on her legs.

She took up mediating soon after she moved to the beautiful Maldives island nearly a year ago. The island was one of her favorite places to visit mainly because of her ability to disappear from the public eye. The locals on the island kept to themselves, rarely interacting with her except when she ventured into town. Here, she not only felt safe to roam freely but also the privacy of her secluded home on the water. The ocean had always brought Olivia calm so naturally she gravitated to mediating on her balcony every morning.

Today she spent extra time, focusing on the fact she would be coming face to face with Fitz within the next twenty-four hours. She knew extending the island to James for his upcoming wedding meant Fitz would more than likely also make the trip. To her surprise, a friendship sparked with James after his release from the hospital and she made it a personal mission to take care of him financially for the rest of his life.

_After all, it was the very least she could do considering he almost died protecting her. _

She was forced to do some serious souls searching after realizing someone closest to her was the reason behind so many terrible things happening. After countless hours spent with the police department she was finally allowed the peace she craved; and the only way she knew to achieve this need was to leave her life in the states behind.

Her lawyers were instructed to sell her condo in LA while she escaped to her favorite island getaway, deciding to permanently call it home after spending six months in Maldives. Patrick made the move at first, likely thinking it was a phase she was going through but the longer she stayed, the more homesick he grew.

Olivia finally convinced him to return back to the US after threatening to never release another album again. Considering Olivia was the main source of his income, he had no choice but to oblige, returning back to Los Angeles to be with his own family.

Life in Maldives was everything Olivia hoped for. Her daily routine consisted of journaling, mediating, running, yoga, and Face Timing her friends back in the states, including her long time therapist. It was a combination of this new way of living that brought Olivia much peace within.

_A peace she didn't want to ever lose. _

The events which transpired almost a year ago was exactly the wakeup call she needed. She was living a life of chaos, associating herself with people that truly didn't have her best interest at heart. It wasn't until Fitz entered her life; she realized a huge piece was missing. For the short time she was with him, she not only felt safe but also protected.

The way he left her was the biggest wakeup call of all. She never again wanted to feel that level of pain, so she devoted much time to the self-care she understandably needed.

Once her meditation time ended, she stood and folded her blanket heading back inside. She hit a button on her wall which instantly opened a section of windows by the kitchen. There she grabbed some items from the fridge and was about to make herself a smoothie when her iPad rang indicating an incoming FaceTime call.

Patrick's face lit up the screen making Olivia smile. She pressed the green accept button and continued chopping up the fruit making small talk with her dear friend.

"Don't tell me you're still making those dreadful smoothies?" He teased, smiling at Olivia.

"They're _NOT_ dreadful! How dare you call my favorite smoothie that! They're delicious!"

"Anyone who puts Tabasco sauce in a smoothie should be legally fined."

"Is there a point to your call?" Olivia finally asked, putting her foot down. "You have 5 seconds to begin talking or I'm hanging up."

"I do have a point," he smiled again, feeling quite amused with himself. "People magazine wants to feature you on the cover, do an inside exclusive since the anniversary of the bombing is approaching."

"No exclusive... I don't even know why you'd ask."

"Because it's my job to ask, Olivia. You can't avoid what happened forever."

Olivia frowned at his response and placed her fruit into the blender, adding some almond milk and a splash of Tabasco for spice. The moment Patrick continued she purposely turned on the blender, drowning his voice out.

She watched as Patrick sent her a scowl, rolling his eyes at the gesture. When she was finished with her smoothie, she poured it into a large glass continuing not to pay attention to her manager.

"Are you still flying Pit and his fiancé out to the island?"

This question caught her attention, forcing her to answer.

"They should be landing fairly soon."

"Well I'm glad you'll have some company, even if it's for a few days. I just wish you'd get tired of playing Survivor and come back home."

Olivia laughed at the survivor comment and waved goodbye to Patrick before pressing the red button to end the call. She continued drinking her smoothie and walked into her large bedroom looking for her cell. The last time she texted James, he indicated they would be arriving that evening. She contemplated arranging a small dinner to officially welcome them to the island but wasn't certain if the invitation be received.

She decided to call Mama Two, a Haitian woman the island affectionately looked to when needing things done in a timely manner. Mama Two was a native and spoke with a thick accent, often needing a translator from time to time.

Mama Two's youngest daughter, Johanna, answered the phone taking down the information from Olivia. She assured her this would get passed along to her mother who was busy tending to some business of her own. Olivia thanked Johanna for her time and ended the call, and checked the time wondering if when James would indeed land. To her surprise her cell rang, nearly startling her in the process.

"I was just thinking of you," Olivia answered. "I was wondering when you guys were landing. How was the flight?"

"Hey, Liv," Nic chimed into the receiver, apparently on speaker phone. "We are so excited! We can't think you enough for ALL you've done! The first flight over was a dream! Thank you so much for flying us first class!"

"I'm glad you all finally made. I'm sure the small plane ride here was not as comfortable," she replied laughing. "Overall, it seems like you made good time. I'd love to arrange dinner for you all in town. It's about a 10-minute walk from your villa."

Silence filled the other end until James was first to answer.

"Can we have a raincheck?"

"What he means," Nic interrupted, "Is Fitz is drunk and James wants to babysit him."

Her sarcasm didn't go unnoticed bringing a rush of sadness front and center. More silence filled the line as James eventually continued.

"He's in a bad place, Olivia-"

A muffling sound soon took over almost as if someone was purposely covering the receiver so Olivia couldn't hear what was being said. She was about to hang up altogether when James returned, the sound now completely back to normal.

"We actually _WILL _meet in town for dinner."

"Please meet us, Olivia!" Nic bellowed quickly after. "I can't wait to finally meet you!"

Olivia paused for a moment before agreeing to meet, wondering if her former bodyguard would be joining them.

* * *

James, Nicole, and Olivia sat at a round small table in the middle of a town square eating, drinking wine, and catching one another up over the past year. It was the first time for Olivia and Nic to actually meet one another so much of the time was spent with Nicole sharing her relationship with James along with her recent real estate success.

She enjoyed their company immensely and appreciated neither of them bringing up Fitz. The truth was she felt relieved when she found only them waiting for her at dinner. He was a painful part of her past and she honestly wanted to leave him there.

After Mama Two served them a delicious dessert, Olivia stood ready to return back to her private villa. James was second to stand, giving her a tight hug, thanking her profusely once again for her generosity. Nic was last to stand, also thanking Olivia for sharing her time with them, and of course for making the arrangements for their wedding. The three continued to embrace several more times, until Olivia finally made her exit.

It was well past dark once she reached the familiar path towards her secluded home on the water. The only light came from a sheer illumination from the torches lining the narrow walkway. She spotted the dark silhouette near the front entrance from afar, knowing who it was almost instantly.

Her heart began to race as a million thoughts ran through her mind. For reasons she couldn't explain, she almost _expecting_ to see him there at her home. Almost as if, it was a completely natural occurrence.

By the time she came face to face with Fitz, she could barely make out his face which appeared to be covered with more facial hair than she remembered. He stood near the bottom of her staircase wearing jeans and an untucked shirt. If he had shoes on, she couldn't tell and from the outline of his hair, it looked quite unkept.

"Hi."

A deep voice greeted her hello...the same sexy voice she dreamed about so many nights alone.

"Hi." She replied, stopping directly in front of him. "I just left James and Nicole. We met for dinner."

"I know," Fitz replied, almost in a whisper.

Silence fell between them and to his surprise, she walked past him heading up the staircase, sitting down at the top step near the porch. Fitz soon joined her, sitting a few steps below turning his body so he faced her direction.

"You found me."

"It wasn't hard."

More awkward silence filled the space between them until Olivia decided she was too tired to continue this impromptu visit.

"Why are you here?"

Fitz pondered the question, trying his best to come up with an answer that made sense.

"I don't want things to be awkward at the wedding. I figured if we met now, it would help."

Olivia stared into the darkness, looking at the dim lights twinkling in the distance. Part of her felt sorry for him...it was obvious he was struggling with his own demons.

"It won't be. At least it _shouldn't _be."

Fitz thought about a statement Pit mentioned before they left for Maldives and he couldn't get it out of his head. Something about how Olivia _'wished him well'._ His words seemed to make perfect sense simply based on her reaction to his presence. She appeared completely at ease with him and he couldn't help but envy her attitude.

He knew there was much that needed to be said but he frankly didn't have the guts to go there. Olivia's calmness was contagious and the longer he was in her presence, the more he grew in awe of the way she handled herself.

"It was good to see you, Fitz. I'm glad you stopped by."

She appeared to now dismiss him; his pride wounded beyond words. The thought of leaving hurt and he forced himself to shut off all emotions, standing until Olivia followed.

"You weren't hard to find," he finally mustered up the courage to say, desperately wanting to continue the conversation. "Do you feel safe out here alone?"

"_Who says I'm alone?" _

Fitz swallowed hard, once again feeling as if a sharp dagger hit his heart. He fumbled his words for a few seconds, eventually responding in a coherent manner.

"I just assumed."

"I like it here. The locals look out for me. You found me because I have no reason to hide. There's only _one_ way on this island and believe me anyone who sets foot here they're expecting."

Fitz thought about this response, remembering the welcome they received when they arrived. Everything Olivia described made sense and the more he stood there, the more he realized he was the only person pining away for someone who obviously moved on.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Olivia continued, now heading for the door.

He watched as she punched in a code near the doorknob unlocking the latch above. She didn't wait for a reply, simply stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Fitz watched her disappear feeling a familiar emptiness return. After several moments passed, he had no choice but to turn and make his way back into town.

Olivia watched him leave from behind a curtain, finally allowing herself to feel. A rush of tears flooded her eyes blurring the dark vision as he walked farther and farther down the narrow walkway. The more tears streamed down her face, the more upset she became until she wiped her cheeks clean heading upstairs to her bedroom.

She hated herself for feeling this way as it interrupted her perfectly created world. By the time she caught glimpse of herself in the mirror, she was red nosed with puffy eyes. This was the _last_ thing she wanted to feel. She sunk to the bathroom floor while memories of their love making surfaced as she continued to sob for what could've been. Crying felt good. It felt cleansing.

And she hoped her tears would wash away the love she still felt for him.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Dearest Reader- I apologize for the short chapters in advance. However, it does allow me to update more frequently if that helps. Xo_

_Chapter 11: Enough_

Fitz despised wedding. In fact, he often avoided them like the plague. He knew few couples who were happily married as most of his friends were either divorced or single by choice. For as long as he's known Pit, he never imagined him to be the marrying type so watching him on his wedding day was filled with many firsts.

The ceremony itself was fairly intimate with very few family members attending. Once the vows were exchanged a small reception took place on a pavilion right on the water complete with food and an open bar.

Olivia kept to herself most of the evening, mainly interacting with Mama Two and her daughters who were busy making certain the reception ran smoothly. She could feels Fitz's stares from across the room but chose to keep her distance. The youngest daughter, Johanna, appeared to take a liking to Fitz as Olivia noticed on several different occasions, they were chatting with one another from time to time.

Feeling a tinge of jealousy didn't settle well with Olivia, so she decided to finally make her exit, heading towards the newlyweds to bid her well wishes.

Fitz watched her from across the pavilion wearing a silk spaghetti strap gown that flowed to the floor. Flowers were pinned to the side of her hair which only enhanced her beauty. She appeared sincerely happy for both Pit and Nicole and it struck him odd she acted more natural in their presence than he did considering he'd known them for years.

His feet felt paralyzed to the floor watching as she embraced the bride and groom. Just as she began to turn and leave, a slow melody began with Mama Two taking center stage. A sultry voice bellowed a soft tune sung in a language Fitz didn't recognize. Luckily, he was standing near the exit, so Olivia _had_ to pass him to leave. What happened next was a mixture of sheer luck and a surge of desperation at the realization this was likely the last time he would see Olivia again.

He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around taking her into his arms. They moved across the floor dancing slowly neither of them having the courage to look the other in the eyes. Her smell alone left his head spinning. And then there was her tiny hand that fit snuggly into his, reminding him just how perfect her skin was. If she felt bothered about the fact he grabbed her, not bothering to ask her permission to dance, she didn't indicate it, which helped him become more relaxed as the song continued.

Eventually, her forehead touched his chin igniting that familiar spark between them. His lips grazed her smooth skin leaving his hands to unconsciously tighten his grip pulling her closer towards him.

Olivia felt the warmth of his breath and couldn't help but to close to her eyes allowing herself to completely relax in his arms. She should've been upset with him for grabbing her in the manner in which he did. His behavior was selfish and somewhat rude considering the circumstances between them but once she pressed her body against his, nothing else seemed to exist.

The song soon slowed as Olivia prepared for their time together to end. Just as she began collecting her thoughts, Fitz uttered two words against her temple...two words that sounded more like a prayer than an apology.

_"I'm sorry."_

Her head lifted at the words forcing her brown eyes to meet his blue for the very first time that evening. His face looked pained. Constricted. And she could feel the sorrow radiating off his chest. Tears welled up in her eyes and something about the song ending and his apology made her feel so empty. As a single tear spilled down her cheek, she turned to finally leave pulling her hand free from his.

She walked fast down towards the village looking for the lighted path that led to her private sanctuary. Fitz followed her close behind, calling her name, begging her to slow down. The more he called her, the faster she walked until she found herself nearly running. Her silk champagne dress flowed, with flowers falling from her hair. Adrenaline coursed through her veins the faster she ran until one of her heels snapped causing her to fall to the ground.

Fitz ran to her side and tried to lift her causing her to beat at his chest in anger.

"Let me help you, Olivia. Your leg is hurt."

_**"NO!"**_ She screamed, letting her pent-up emotions out with a vengeance. _**"I don't need your help!"**_

Fitz stood in horror as Olivia lifted herself off the floor taking her shoes off in the process

She was breathing heavy and crying, the _opposite_ of how she reacted to him yesterday.

_"I'm sorry, Olivia. I'm sorry!"_

It was literally the only thing he could think to say.

_**"YOU LEFT ME! WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST! YOU **__**LEFT**__** ME!"**_

Her anger continued to spill over and just as she turned to continue down the narrow path, she tripped once again, likely over her dress, causing her to once again fall to the ground.

Fitz was at her side almost instantly, picking her up into his arms despite her struggle against him. He carried her down the path, cradling her small figure, holding her as if she was precious cargo. The words 'I will never forgive you' replayed through his mind and by the time he finally reached her steps, he too, had tears in his eyes.

He carried her up the staircase and gently set her back on her feet so she could punch in the code to open the front door. She stood glaring at him, blood now spilling down her leg from falling twice on the gravel road. Fitz looked exactly the way she felt on the inside and it was a mirror of this brokenness that caused her to punch in her alarm code. She entered her home leaving the front door purposely open.

Fitz slowly walked inside and latched the heavy door closed behind him. He watched Olivia walk through the kitchen and press another button opening two large glass doors that led to a oversized deck overlooking the ocean. With Olivia now back outside, he took it upon himself to find a restroom in search of a first-aid kit. The downstairs bathroom closest to the kitchen had exactly what he needed and by the time he made his way back to Olivia she was seated on the floor, the bottom of her dress soaked in blood.

He slowly bent down and lifted her dress to her knees exposing the small wound. Neither of them spoke as he began to open the antiseptic and gauze, attending to her cut the best he could. Once he finished, he returned her dress back to its original position covering her bandage. Before he stood, he collected the items and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Do you want me to leave?"

He spoke honestly ready to abide by her wishes.

"I wouldn't have left the door open if I wanted that."

Fitz pondered her response and instead of standing, sat next to her on the floor following her gaze towards the breathtaking view.

"What do we do now?"

He was talking more to himself than to Olivia.

She thought hard about the question unsure how to respond. Part of her never wanted to trust him again- never wanted to be vulnerable enough to get hurt.

"Just sit with me. For now, that's _enough_."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Dearest Reader – I hope this update finds you safe and healthy. __I sincerely appreciate your reviews and well wishes :) With everything going on right now in my personal life, writing this story has been a pleasant distraction. XO _

_Chapter 12: No Promises_

Olivia lost all track of time. Maybe an hour passed. Maybe less. They sat side by side overlooking the ocean, both too emotionally drained to even attempt a conversation.

The longer she sat in one position, the more her leg throbbed to the point she had no choice but to slowly stand and get something for the pain. Her movement caused brought Fitz to stand, immediately wanting to assist Olivia back inside.

"Please let me help. What do you need?"

Too tired to argue, Olivia instructed Fitz to find some aspirin in her medicine cabinet. She reached for a glass of wine and poured herself a generous amount waiting for his return. Being in his presence was taking some getting used to and she turned to alcohol hoping it would relieve the anxiety she felt within.

"You may need to get your leg looked at. Is there a place in town _we_ can visit?"

Fitz wanted more than anything to get past the awkwardness between them. He was hoping keeping the focus on her health would make things easier.

Unfortunately, Olivia could've cared less. She was still replaying her mental breakdown in front of Fitz repeatedly in her mind. Being so vulnerable wasn't her style but now they were here, and she couldn't change the past.

"Thank you for these."

She took the two aspirin he placed on the counter and swallowed them down with a gulp of wine avoiding his question. And the fact he used the word _'we'_.

"I'm going to take a hot bath. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

She truly didn't want their evening to end this way.

Fitz smiled at the invitation and agreed to dinner, offering to pick up something in town for both to enjoy. He wanted to change and needed time to think about all that transpired in such a short time. He was supposed to return to the states tomorrow but couldn't even contemplate leaving without finally settling things with Olivia.

His offer to get food left Olivia with no choice but to doubt his return. She honestly had little faith in him, which only made the pain in her heart worsen. Despite her fear, she pushed on, leaving him alone in her kitchen while she locked herself in her bathroom eager to take a hot bath.

Fitz quickly made his way back into town focusing on changing and finding something suitable for dinner. He figured he would call the airline in the morning and investigate rescheduling his flight. By the time he returned to his villa there was no sign of Pit or Nicole as they were both likely enjoying their honeymoon by now.

In less than 10 minutes he was showered and changed rummaging through his suitcase for his cell phone. There was a text message from Pit that was short and to the point. It was just like him not to mince words:

_I'm MIA with my bride for the next few days. I hope you get your shit together and make things right with Liv before you return back to Montana._

Fitz inhaled at the message, re-reading it several times before returning his cell to his bag. When he finally arrives into town, it was dark with most places closing for the night. He saw Mama Two's daughter from a distance and got her attention, thankful for a familiar face. After explaining his predicament, she was more than helpful to assist in his request.

To his relief, he wouldn't be returning empty handed.

* * *

Olivia soaked in her large tub and place a hot towel directly over her eyes. She cried freely allowing the towel to serve as her tissue, soaking up her tears with ease. _How could she ever forgive Fitz?_ The more she fixated on the question, the more she craved wine. Luckily, her glass was within arm's reach providing her easy access to the Cabernet.

Once her glass grew empty, she had no choice but to get out of the tub and dry herself off. Her leg hurt somewhat less which was likely due to the amount of alcohol she consumed with the aspirin. She slowly dressed, choosing black loose-fitting pants with a matching tank top.

By the time she returned downstairs a knock sounded. She slowly opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Fitz to enter. In one hand he carried a large bag that smelled delicious and in the other a large bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Part of me didn't think you'd actually come back."

The snarky comment was not kind and from the look on his face, Olivia could see Fitz's disappointment.

He placed the large takeout bag on the counter and handed the flowers to Olivia.

"I know this isn't much, but they reminded me of you."

The flowers were the exact ones she wore in her hair at the wedding. She took the bouquet and smelled them for a moment before searching for a vase to put them in. Fitz took this as a good sign and began to upload the bag spreading several white containers across the large granite island.

"Would you like a glass?"

Fitz declined and requested water instead, taking a seat at the island. Olivia eventually joined him sitting on the opposite end with another large glass of wine in hand.

"How do you eat this?"

Olivia looked at the spread of food and stood, reaching over Fitz. His cologne was strong, the same scent she recognized from long ago. She took the small tortilla like bread and scooped a handful of meat inside folding it like a taco. When she handed it to Fitz it nearly dropped causing them both to fumble their hands. A giggle escaped her bringing a smile to his face.

_God, he loved that sound. _

Eventually, awkwardness set in and she quickly returned to her seat and slowly began to eat studying Fitz from across the island. He had facial hair now and his hair was longer than she remembered. Dark circles indicated he'd gotten little sleep and from the way he was eating she wasn't certain when was the last time he had a good meal.

"When are you flying back home?"

She wanted to make small talk and it was the only question that came to mind.

"I'm supposed to fly back tomorrow," he responded in between bites, purposely leaving out his plan to extend his trip.

"Well I guess, that doesn't leave us much time."

She frowned and contemplated not bringing up the past. A good part of her simply wanted to fuck him once more, for old times' sake. He was the best lover she'd ever been with and in that precise moment, feeling that level of lust again was almost more important than forgiveness.

"So, what have you been doing this past year?"

Fitz noticed her eating very little and figured the question was more the wine talking.

"I returned to Montana after Pit was released from the hospital and have been there ever sense. I have a house on the lake. It's small but plenty."

"Have you been protecting any other celebrities? Any stories you can share?"

Her question forced him to look away.

"No... I haven't worked since..."

He stopped and felt ashamed to even admit it. This was _NOT_ him. It was in his DNA to hunt for criminals, solve mysteries, protect people at all costs. But for the past year he's lost himself and truly had no idea if he would ever get his life back to normal.

"What about you?"

He thought it was a fair question.

Olivia laughed as if he should already know the answer.

"As if you don't know."

Fitz looked at her inquisitively and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I don't own a television."

Olivia's eyes widened and she burst out laughing at his honestly.

"Why is that so funny?"

Her laughter was contagious making him slightly giggle.

"After James was shot, the media had a field day. I bet you're the only person in the world that doesn't know I was hospitalized for nearly having a nervous breakdown."

Fitz felt the blood drain from his face and instantly lost his appetite. So much for the rest of his dinner.

Olivia felt pleased with herself for making Fitz feel uncomfortable. Deep down it's what she wanted and although it was deliberate, she didn't care.

"Olivia... I ..."

Fitz paused at a loss for words.

Olivia continued drinking her wine while more tears formed in her eyes.

"I was really falling for you."

Her words were steady but filled with so much sadness. Suddenly the idea of returning home seemed like a better option.

"I don't know how to make things right. I know apologizing doesn't make any of this better. My behavior. What you went through. I can't change _any_ of it. What I do know is that I've spent the past year hating myself for what happened. Hating the fact, it wasn't _**ME **_that was shot. It should've been _**ME**_."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe it should've been."

Olivia downed the rest of her glass of wine and stood, desperately needing fresh air. She left Fitz sitting at the island alone for a few moments until he found the courage to join her.

"I was thinking of postponing my flight," he began, stopping a few feet behind.

She was facing the ocean, her small figure outlined from the moonlight.

"I don't want to leave until we're okay. I know we missed our chance. And I don't expect forgiveness but I'm hoping we can get to a place where we can at least be friends."

Olivia faced the calming water and closed her eyes at his request. Her mind wanted _nothing _more to do with Fitzgerald Grant, but her heart wouldn't ignore the strong pull she felt between them. She honestly didn't know if she could ever forgive him, but it sounded as if Fitz wasn't asking for that. He appeared to mean well so she decided to meet him halfway.

"No promises, Fitz. But if you decide to stay, you're welcome to come back tomorrow. Beyond that I have no idea."

She turned her body halfway towards him when she spoke, unable to fully face him. If she did, more tears would surely follow.

"Okay."

He stepped forward and gently kissed the back of Olivia's hair goodbye, wishing with his entire soul he could take her into his arms. Once Olivia heard her back door close, she finally turned and plopped herself onto a comfortable chair continuing to watch the waves from the distance.

Hoping she was one step closer to making peace with her past.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Happy Easter, dearest reader. I pray this update finds you safe and healthy XO _

_Chapter 13: Dear Olivia_

Olivia had trouble sleeping, tossing and turning to the point she decided to go for a run around 6am. The town itself was quiet except for the main bakery in the village which just opened. The smell of fresh baked bread was heavenly, and she contemplated stopping by on her way back to her private villa.

Since she was a young girl, running often helped clear her mind. It was the only time she could truly think- not only about her past but also about the future. Her last conversation with Fitz replayed in her head as her body instinctively ran faster almost as if it was trying to keep up with her memory.

In the distance, the lights from the boat dock twinkled and she couldn't resist the temptation. Maybe being in the presence of such beauty would help give her the clarity needed. The closer she came to the dock, the more relaxed she became, until the waves of the ocean became too powerful to ignore. She stopped at the bridge to catch her breath and stared into the beautiful water ahead. Her breathing soon began to steady when she caught glimpse of the figure down by the dock's entrance. They were sitting on the edge of the bridge which connected the dock to the small town.

From behind, she could tell it was a man and there was something about his silhouette she found intriguing. He appeared to be waiting for the sun to rise based on the way he was facing, and she suddenly found herself approaching the figure. The moment she saw his profile, there was no mistaking exactly who the person was. He must have sensed her arrival, because just as she grew near, he turned and stood facing her.

"What are you doing here?" she bellowed, not hiding her surprise.

"I came to watch the sun rise. Care to join me?"

Fitz's smile was endearing…almost innocent and she found herself sitting next to him without hesitation. He wore gym shorts and a tight-fitting shirt with small beads of sweat drenching his hairline. Despite the sweat, he still smelled good – a mixture of cologne and the ocean.

"What are _you _doing here?" Fitz asked, returning the same question.

"Couldn't sleep."

She purposely kept her answer short not sure what else to say.

A long silence passed, and Olivia could feel his stare. She remained focused on the ocean awaiting the bright beam of sunlight soon to rise in the east.

"You're never going to forgive me, are you?"

It was a fair question and for some reason the idea of being brutally honest felt refreshing. He had a feeling spending the day together would be too good to be true and seeing how conflicted she was only solidified his fear.

"I don't think I can, Fitz. I'm not sure this will ever work out. Even if it did, we are worlds apart."

There. She finally spoke her feelings out loud. Fitz bowed his head as these last words rang heavy piercing him straight in the heart. Although it hurt to hear them, deep down he knew this was something he had no choice but to accept.

"Can I have _one_ sunrise with you? You're already here."

Olivia smiled at the request and felt lighter being so truthful with him. She could see how heartbroken he was, and she couldn't leave him just yet. It was likely the last time she would see him.

"Sure."

They sat in silence side by side; both their heads turned towards the breathtaking light coming from the east. Its brilliance was mesmerizing leaving them both speechless as it rose slowly giving the illusion it was coming straight out of the ocean.

"Thank you."

Olivia turned at the words, not certain she heard him correctly. Before she could ask him to repeat what he said, Fitz was on his feet apparently ready to leave. Olivia was forced to also stand, not wanting to create more awkwardness between them.

"I'm sorry, Fitz. I thought I could get passed it. Believe me, I've tried."

"You don't _ever_ have to apologize to me."

They stood staring at one another in silence both on the verge of tears. Thankfully, Fitz was first to make a move, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Olivia."

* * *

Fitz spent the remainder of his morning trying his best to change his flight back to his original time. He felt overwhelming homesick and couldn't wait to sulk for the remainder of his days alone at a place that gave him great comfort and solace. Fortunately for him, he was able to change his flight plans _again_ just in time to shower, pack, and return to the boat dock. Just as he was about to zip up his bag, his small black journal fell onto the floor freezing him in his tracks. These past few days he'd completely forgotten about it and the longer he stared at the journal the more he never wanted to see it again. Without thinking further, he scooped up his things and stopped by the small desk by the villa's front entrance. He scribbled a quick not on the piece of paper and wrapped it around the journal, carefully tying it with a piece of twine he stole from a nearby flower arrangement.

If he hurried, he could stop by Olivia's and drop off the journal on her porch. He would cut it close but if he hurried, he would make it to the dock in time to catch the private plane awaiting him on the main island. He walked fast down the path, the sun now in full force beating down with no reservation. His pride kept him from handing her the journal himself, part of him feeling embarrassed for even keeping a journal to begin with.

By the time he reached Olivia's porch, he had about 10 minutes to make it to the dock. This meant he had to nearly run so he didn't miss the boat's departure. He quickly placed it near her door and bolted back down the path taking long swift strides, blocking out every emotion with each step taken.

Until his mind finally grew numb.

Olivia tried her best to keep busy, purposely making several calls to various people she hadn't spoken to in months. Since leaving Fitz that morning, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She could finally carry on with her simple life and never have to worry again about getting her heart broken. The idea of spending the rest of her days alone felt safe and was proud of herself for not even shedding a tear.

By her third phone call, a knock on her door sounded causing her to check the time. She arranged to have groceries delivered to her at noon, and knowing Mama Two, she made certain the delivery arrived early. Just as she opened the door, the young girl smiled handing her a large sack made of burlap. She smiled, thanking her for the trouble by kissing her cheek in appreciation. Before she could close the door, Johanna stopped handing her what looked like a gift.

"This was by your door," she said softly in a thick accent.

Olivia took the item and thanked Johanna again, making her way to the kitchen. She set the sack down on the large granite and studied the package turning it around several times in her hand. Without hesitation she untied the twine opening the note that covered the small book. It read:

_Olivia,_

_I wanted you to have this. _

_I've never been much of a writer but this journal was only way I could keep you close._

_It says everything I never had the courage to tell you._

_-Fitz_

Olivia immediately opened the journal turning to a page dated nearly a year ago and scanned the contents too shocked to comprehend exactly what she was looking at. She quickly flipped through the pages and each one began the same way, _"Dear Olivia."_ Nearly the entire journal had been filled, with dates spanning an entire years' time. Page after page, Fitz poured his heart out, from proclaiming his love for her to sharing his despair of not having her in his life.

Overwhelmed with the contents, she set the journal down and went to her favorite wine collection. She poured herself a generous amount and stared at the journal from across the kitchen. All this time Olivia was certain she was the only person suffering but clearly, she was not alone. There in black ink was proof of Fitz's own struggle written on paper.

Desperately wanting to read an entry, she mustered up the strength to return with a large glass of Merlot in hand. She carefully sat down on a barstool picking up the journal as if it were made of glass. The front was solid black with no writing or image. Her mind told her to open it from the beginning but instead she followed her heart by turning it over, blindly selecting a page towards the back. Through tearful eyes she read Fitz's innermost thoughts; secrets he most likely thought would never see the light of day.

_Dear Olivia,_

_The weather today is beautiful. The trees are turning orange and the temperature is crisp enough for a jacket. I had the same dream last night again. We went skiing together. You kept making fun of my clumsiness and threw several snowballs my way. The snowball fight always ends with us running into the cabin to get warm by the fire. We make love and you fall asleep in my arms. Then I wake up. I reach for you and you're not there. The only comfort I have is knowing I will see you again in my dreams. _

Olivia set the journal down and wasn't certain she had the guts to read anymore. She closed her eyes giving her tears permission to fall down her cheeks.

_Love wasn't supposed to hurt this bad, was it?_

She struggled for some time to answer this question until her heart ultimately took control. Within minutes she had her shoes, threw on some sunglasses and grabbed her purse near the door. Although she was likely too late, she was hoping to find him.

She rushed to open the front door when a thud sounded, her tiny frame running smack dab into Fitz. Before she had a chance to process their collide, Fitz quickly spoke, pleading from the bottom of his heart.

"I couldn't leave, Olivia. Not like this. This is _not_ how it's supposed to be. I know you think we are world's apart but what if we're not? What if we go our separate ways and –"

Olivia dropped her bag and kissed him hard, silencing him in the process. He welcomed the embrace and held her tight lifting her up, so her legs straddled his waist. They were both starved for affection and wasted little time undressing, each of them throwing clothes onto the floor between open mouth kisses. He lowered her gently onto the nearest rug while spreading her legs to his liking. More open mouth kisses made an imaginary line down to her inner thigh until his tongue took over plunging itself directly into her pussy.

Her tummy constricted from the pleasure lifting her hips in mercy. At this moment nothing else mattered…the past….the future….all she could think about what how incredible this man made her feel. He purposely grazed her clit with the tip of his tongue sending a rush of heat throughout her body. Loud cries were soon to follow leaving Olivia no choice but to pull the top of his hair for support. He obediently soaked up her fluid before returning to kiss her inner thigh up back up to her breasts and finally stopping when they were nose to nose. She could smell herself all over him, his lips shiny and plump. He smoothed the hair from her face and smiled kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I've dreamt of this movement."

"Did this happen _after_ our snowball fight?"

Fitz's face contorted for a moment until he understood her reference. His face turned bright shades of red making Olivia smile. She reached in between them until she found his cock, grabbing it with a firm grip. His pre-cum was thick coating her hand and she pumped him hard while he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Unable to take any more, Fitz suddenly switched positions with her, his back now on the plush rug. Olivia slowly slid down his shaft causing them both to succumb to the magic happening between them. She rode him slow, watching his face while interlocking fingers with him. Fitz knew he couldn't last long. There was no sense in proloning what he'd been dreaming about for the past year.

Slowly, he rose careful not to disconnect himself until they were once again eye level. He cupped her breast and kissed her hard slowing sliding his tongue into her mouth. She tasted exactly like he remembered. Tears pricked his eyes as an overwhelming sensation took over. He emptied himself hard shielding his face against her skin. It was raw and beautiful and everything he envisioned it would be.

"I think we're worth giving us a chance." Fitz spoke honestly, purposely keeping them connected.

"I think we are, too."

Fitz caressed her cheek kissing the side of her face while Olivia strummed his back in silence. They remained this way for some time.

Neither of them wanting the moment to end.


	14. Chapter 14 The Bodyguard

**A/N: ****This update picks up where chapter 13 leaves off. I hope you enjoy **

_The Bodyguard _

_Chapter 14: Most People_

It had been a long while since Olivia woke up with a man beside her. She stared at the ceiling above contemplating whether she should snuggle in next to Fitz or stand to make the coffee that was calling her name. Almost two weeks had passed since Pit's wedding, along with her reunion with Fitz. They had spent all their time together these past few days and his presence was a welcome change. For the first time in a long while she felt alive, to the point she felt ready to conquer the world.

A slow even breath continued beside her and she couldn't help but sneak a peek. His face was beautiful…filled with such content she decided to let him sleep. Her legs were about to hit the floor when a sturdy hand swooped in. The next thing she felt was his arm and within seconds her body lay within inches of him.

"Don't leave. Stay with me."

His voice was deep and raspy mixed with a hint of sadness.

"I didn't want to wake you."

She traced an imaginary line down the side of his cheek and kissed his mouth softly. Fitz wasted little time pulling this vision on top of him so he could get a better view. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and allowed them the time needed to focus. Olivia was now straddling his waist, her satin nighty hanging low exposing the top of her nipple. Her beauty was truly breathtaking and the longer he stared the harder his cock grew rubbed against his boxers.

"What are our plans for today?" he sheepishly inquired. "I need to be honest – I'm completely open to just staying in bed and being your sex slave."

Olivia's laughter bounced off the walls in her enormous bedroom and she lovingly touched his face while cocking her head to one side.

"_Our_ plans?" she replied emphasizing the word, _OUR_. "What makes you think I want to spend the day with you?"

Fitz welcomed the challenge and slid a hand up her thigh landing directly in between her legs. Olivia purposely rose inches into the air allowing his fingers full access. Her panties were moist begging to be removed and the instant her pussy felt contact she closed her eyes tipping her head back in sheer ecstasy.

"Maybe I should rethink this sex slave thing."

Her voice was a serious, her body practically begging to be finger fucked. Just as the rhythm increased so did her hips grinding the lower half of her body as forcefully as her insides allowed. Olivia welcomed the heat wave raging through her veins and didn't shy away from verbally expressing how good the foreplay felt.

Fitz's eyes remained fixated on her face…. every movement contorting into a new position. Her mouth opened letting out a vulgar moan forcing Fitz not to cum right then and there. There was something about how confident she was in the bedroom. It was something Fitz never experienced with another woman and knew it was special. _She was special_ and just being in her presence made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

Olivia eventually collapsed onto his chest; her insides unable to constrict any longer. Her breathing was heavy, and she tried her best to regain composure closing her eyes in the process. Fitz strummed her back slowly and a painful thought entered her mind.

"_Please don't hurt me."_

Fitz closed his eyes as a large pit formed in his throat. Her request was so pure – so sincere it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"Come back home with me." It was the first thing that came to mind and he wasn't surprised Olivia remained quiet. From nowhere he felt a sudden rush of courage and continued, hoping his pleads made sense.

"Great Falls is quiet. I think you'd like it there. There's plenty of privacy and you'd get to see the leaves change color now that fall is approaching."

He wasn't certain if he should continue as Olivia still hadn't said a single word.

"Hey…look at me."

Reluctantly, Olivia lifted her comfortable head and rested her chin on his chest. To his surprise her face looked relaxed and _if_ she _was_ feeling any anxiety, her facial expression wasn't showing it.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" A hint of uncomfortableness could be heard in her voice.

"No," Fitz lied. "_Of course not_. You could stay as long as your comfortable. Lets start with a weekend and go from there."

A staring contest ensued, and a million thoughts ran through Olivia's mind. This went against what she had been promising herself since their reconnection. She enjoyed having things on her territory and this proposal contradicted all her plans.

"Are you needing to get back to something? Why the rush to leave?"

Fitz thought for a moment before answering. He decided to reply with the truth. After all, the worst thing that could happen was her declining his offer.

"I still have a lot to prove to you, Livvie. You've made that pretty clear."

Olivia wanted to reply and defend her question, but Fitz continued.

"I don't have anything to hide from you. But I know this is a huge decision and I completely understand if you say no."

Olivia broke eye contact and returned her head to its previous position replaying Fitz's words in his mind. There was much to consider, and the bottom line was his invitation left her intrigued. Part of her always wondered about his life. This would be a good opportunity to see Fitz in his own habitat. It would also give her a reason to return to the states, something she hadn't done since officially moving to the island.

"I'm agreeing to a weekend only," she finally replied. "One weekend in Montana and then I fly back home. My life is here, and I want to be clear I'm not looking to move anytime soon."

Fitz smiled against her hairline and closed his eyes trying to hide his excitement.

"Thank you, Olivia. Thank you for agreeing to this."

* * *

Three days later Olivia and Fitz landed in the beautiful state of Montana late Thursday afternoon. The number of butterflies in Fitz's stomach kept him from eating much that morning. At every glance exchanged with Olivia he felt such a mixture of excitement and nervousness. He regretted not eating more for breakfast that morning and had the thought of stopping by his favorite restaurant before going home. There was next to nothing in his refrigerator and he made a mental note to order groceries as soon as possible.

Olivia spoke little on the flight and spent most of her time either sleeping or checking her email, paying little attention to their surroundings. She wanted to let certain key people in her life know exactly where she would be for the next few days. Despite feeling completely safe with Fitz, deep down she felt more comfortable knowing other people knew her whereabouts. These were people she trusted, people in her inner circle that guarded her privacy most. Her manager insisted on arranging their transportation and for once she was grateful there was someone else making decisions. Fitz appeared unphased by having a driver and she noticed he seemed more reserved than usual.

"There's a place I'd like to stop before we get home. They have great take-out and I'm sure you're hungry. I don't much food in the fridge."

She could hear the awkwardness in his voice and wanted to ease his mind.

"Take-out sounds good."

She touched his knee when she replied hoping to break the invisible wall between them. It appeared to work as Fitz immediately took her hand in his, linking their fingers together.

"Are you having seconds thoughts about inviting me here?"

It was an honest question – one she needed to hear the answer to.

"No… of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"You just seem quiet. I'm sure you weren't expecting to return with a guest."

The word _guest_ left a pain in his heart. He viewed her so much more than a guest in his home but didn't want to draw attention to his feelings.

"I'm embarrassed," he began. "All I have is frozen dinners in the freezer and a cabinet stocked with alcohol. I promise I will have some things delivered first thing in the morning."

Olivia smiled at his honesty and scooted herself closer towards him resting her head on his shoulder. Part of her still couldn't believe this was even happening. One thing was certain…. either this weekend would end in complete disaster or she would never want to leave.

Deep down in places she kept locked away, she secretly hoped for the latter.

The drive up to Fitz's house was quite stunning and Olivia couldn't stop staring out the window. Gorgeous trees lined both sides of the road and the farther they drove the more it felt like the island she was currently living at. They were completely secluded, and she couldn't help but wonder why Fitz chose to live so far away from the main town. By now, the entire car smelled of food and couldn't wait to eat. Whatever Fitz ordered smelt heavenly and she tried to imagine him inside the restaurant placing their order.

A small cabin like home suddenly came into view and there was something about the simplicity of it she found so appealing. Large windows lined the first floor and from the distance she could tell the wrap around porch no doubt overlooked a view of some kind. When they finally pulled into the driveway, Fitz was first to exit helping Olivia out of the back seat. The driver took their bags from the trunk and carried them to the door where they both awaited for Fitz. He pressed a code into a keypad near the doorbell and a loud sound soon followed.

Once inside the driver placed their bags on the floor and excused himself motioning for Olivia to join him on the porch.

"Here's my card ma'am. I'm here to serve you for the entire weekend. If you need anything, I'm a phone call away."

Olivia smiled and took the driver's card knowing full well this was Kyle's doing. She slipped it into her pocket and returned inside taking off her heals in the process. Fitz was busy in the kitchen likely preparing their dinner, so she took some time to look around. There was little furniture downstairs and if she didn't know better, she would have guessed the home had been empty for some time. There were few items hanging on the wall and just as she was about to explore down a hallway, Fitz joined her carrying two plates in his hand.

"When the weather is nice, I usually eat outside."

Olivia nodded her head and followed him to the opposite end of the room. She opened the door for Fitz to exit and took a moment to appreciate the beautiful surroundings. Fitz soon disappeared into the house again, so she took advantage of the privacy to explore. The porch was massive overlooking a beautiful lake completely lined with gorgeous trees. It was quiet. Almost _too_ quiet and she imagined this was one of the reasons Fitz chose this location as his permanent residence.

She heard some footsteps behind her and turned towards Fitz who had a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. He motioned for Olivia to sit offering her a generous amount of wine which she gladly accepted. The plate in front of her looked exquisite and she eagerly took a bite continuing to stare at the nature surrounding them.

Fitz tried his best to remain calm even though his heart was beating a mile a minute. They had spoken very little to one another since they arrived and he desperately hoped Olivia felt welcomed.

"It's so quiet here," Olivia shared breaking the silence. "But I can see what you love about this location. This view of the lake and all these trees…. It's just beautiful."

Fitz smiled and took another bite of pasta before replying, never taking his eyes off her.

"You're right – _my view __**is**__ absolutely stunning_."

His eyes remained fixated on Olivia and his words sent a tingle down her spine. There was no mistaken what _view_ he was referring to and she felt her cheeks blush from the compliment.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Olivia asked, purposely changing the subject.

Fitz thought for a moment narrowing down the options

"We could go fishing. There's a small dock about half a mile that way." He gestured with his head pointing east and Olivia couldn't help but giggle.

"_Fishing? __**Really**_?"

Her laughter was contagious, and Fitz shrugged his shoulders not understanding why his idea was so amusing.

"What's wrong with fishing?"

His voice was filled with enjoyment from her reaction and he couldn't hide his smile.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with fishing. But you should know I've never touched a fishing pole in my entire life!"

"That doesn't mean you won't like it. It'll be fun. You'll see."

Fitz's confidence made something within shift bringing her laughter to a halt. They continued eating chatting about the rest of the weekend which mainly consisted of fishing, hiking, and much relaxing. When both of their plates were finally empty, Fitz stood and took the dishes back inside leaving only their glasses of wine on the table. Olivia grew restless sitting and decided to stand reaching for her glass of wine before heading back inside.

"Will you give me a tour?"

Her presence surprised Fitz who didn't hear her footsteps. That feeling of embarrassment returned knowing Olivia would see exactly how simply he lived.

"Sure. Let's start with my study. Come this way."

He placed their plates back on the sink and grabbed Olivia's hand leading her down the hallway. They walked towards the last room where Fitz eventually stepped aside allowing Olivia to walk in. A large stack of papers was in the corner next to a wooden bookshelf which took up most of the wall behind his desk. There were several photos that were obviously special to Fitz and she didn't shy away from getting a closer look. Her eyes widened when she scanned the top shelf and couldn't hide her admiration.

"My God Fitz, look at these."

Several different photographs caught her attention, each of them spanning what appeared to be significant milestones in Fitz's life. There was a vast variety between them as some represented his time in the military while others represented his time in the Secret Service. She had to admire his accomplishments. This man had dedicated most of his life protecting other people. She zoned in on the next shelf and stopped when she realized _who_ Fitz was standing next to. The location was obvious and, she couldn't stop examining the photograph. There was Fitz standing as commanding as ever in _the_ Oval Office with the President of the United States within arm's reach. Images of their first encounter entered her mind as visions of them meeting flashed before her like an old movie.

Their first few days together he was overbearing, cocky, and she inwardly smiled at the memory of them constantly butting heads. The Fitz that came to the island was vastly different from the Fitz sworn to protect her and the drastic change left her feeling a sadness she was expecting.

"Do you miss it?" she asked over her shoulder.

Fitz was leaned against the wall and she could tell by his stare he had been watching her every move.

"Probably about as much as you miss performing."

Olivia frowned at his reply and turned as she truly understood what he was feeling. To her surprise Fitz sat down at a nearby empty chair finally breaking eye contact, both wondering who would be next to speak.

"It feels like a lifetime ago," he decided to continue. I have no intention of going back to that lifestyle."

It amazed Olivia how parallel their lives seemed to be and she couldn't help but appreciate the manner in which they reunited. The events that transpired almost a year ago sent them both into isolation, neither of them wanting to return to their previous life. They both seemed to enjoy solitude and she knew deep down they would've continued living a secluded life for as long as possible.

"When we first met, I really resented you," Olivia admitted. She took another sip of wine making her way next to him. "But it didn't take long for my feelings to change."

Fitz stood at her words and slowly took the glass from her hand setting it beside her on his desk. Before long Olivia was pinned by his arms unable to escape.

"My ex-wife begged me to change careers. But I refused and that ultimately led to our divorce."

Olivia found this revelation odd and didn't hide it in her response.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because the shooting changed everything. I was so angry with you and blamed myself for Pit being shot. It should've been _**ME**_. _**I**_ should've been there."

Olivia sensed he had more to share so she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed him in mentally urging him to continue.

"Thank God he pulled through but what if he hadn't? I couldn't shake all the _what ifs,_ so I returned here to try and clear my head. It's amazing how quickly you accustom to living a simple life. I became an introvert and soon welcomed the idea of being alone.

"Is that why you never contacted me?"

"I was honestly scared of what your reaction would be if I did try. But I promise you every time my cell rang, I hoped it was you calling."

"When did you start writing in the journal?"

Fitz stiffened and cleared his throat, his grip around Olivia's waist tightening.

"After about a month of being here alone. The first few weeks I was able to keep busy, taking care of little odds and ends around the house. But then I ran out of projects and passing out drunk every night began to take its toll. Writing helped. I didn't feel so alone."

"I can't picture you being the journaling type," Olivia admitted.

"Neither can I but here we are."

"Maybe we were _supposed_ to find our way back to one another. I mean look at us. We both searched for simplicity learning to love the idea of being alone. That's just…_sad_.

Fitz backed a few steps away from Olivia and studied her closely. Their conversation was becoming much too serious and Fitz desperately wanted to change the mood.

"Let's finish the tour," Fitz replied softly. "It's getting late."

He led her out of his study and walked to another room across the hall. The room was obviously his bedroom and that magnetic pull they never spoke about or acknowledged came full force bringing them face to face yet again.

"This is now my _favorite_ room," Fitz teased unbuckling her jeans.

Olivia wanted to laugh but couldn't, due to the fact her body was taking on a mind of its own. She never felt such strong emotions for _anyone _and all she could focus on was getting naked. It wasn't long for Fitz to ultimately take charge, spinning her around.

She palmed the wall and rested her forehead against it while Fitz had his way with her body. He was the only man she knew that always worked his way _**up **_when making love and the anticipation of the moment left her so aroused the wall in front of her became her only lifeline.

His tongue licked every inch of her backside and it didn't take long for her core to clinch begging for stimulation. She spread her legs hoping this gave him a clue of what she was indeed ready for. Without warning, Fitz hoisted one leg up bending it so high her knee nearly touched her breast.

Everything inside turned warm forcing her own nails to dig into her skin. He took his time thrusting his cock deep inside until he found her sweet spot. Just as her body began to tingle, he gripped one breast into his hand slightly pulling out only to force himself back…deep inside a place that felt like heaven. The moment itself felt suffocating and the realization of this woman being here in his _home _overwhelmed him. Countless times he envisioned making love to Olivia in his bedroom. Now that it was happening his heart felt as if it might explode.

This was turning out to be one of the happiest days of his existence.

* * *

Olivia concentrated hard replaying exactly what Fitz modeled in her head repeatedly. To her surprise the fishing pole itself was light and she couldn't understand _why_ Fitz spent such a ridiculous amount of time _modeling_ how to fish before allowing her to actually try on her own. Her patience had been wearing thin so when it _WAS_ her turn, she wanted nothing more than to impress him.

She slowly bent the pole back just like Fitz showed her and with a flick of her wrist she watched the line sail high into the air landing farther than she ever expected. A huge grin spread across her face and she couldn't help but brag.

"**Okay, I - Am - A - Natural."**

She spoke each word with confidence and patted her own back with her free hand. Fitz flashed her a toothy grin and nodded his head in complete agreement.

"That was pretty good, Livvie. Are you _sure_ you've never done this?"

"_NEVER!"_

Fitz continued to congratulate her while he got his one rod ready to throw. Olivia was thankful the day turned out to be warm and sunny... so sunny she wore sunglasses. Now she could comfortably stare at Fitz without him noticing and that alone made her happy.

There was something about the way he positioned his arms she found incredibly sexy. He was shirtless, only sporting shorts and flip flops allowing her to get a full view of the muscles in his arms. The amount of time he took to prepare his throw surprised her and when he finally delivered, she wished she could've caught the moment on video to replay again and again.

Fitz must have sensed her stare because he glanced in her direction showcasing his aviator sunglasses resting on his nose. Everything about him was sexy- his smile, the outline of his body, his profile. She admired the view for a while before breaking the silence between them.

"Who taught you how to fish?"

Fitz took a moment to reply, pushing the memory that surfaced deep within.

"My Dad taught me. It's one of my earliest memories of him."

Olivia knew Fitz also lost his parents at a young age so she decided not to press with any more questions. She turned to look around the area for a place to sit when an unexpected tug made her wrist flinch.

"_**OH MY GOD I CAUGHT SOMETHING! I REALLY CAUGHT SOMETHING!"**_

She began to jump up and down in giddy excitement when her movement ultimately created a weird sound coming from the reel she never heard before. Fitz was instantly by her side helping her resume control. He could only help with his free hand giving him no choice but to wrap his arm around her waist allowing him to reach the right side of her pole. He spoke slowly while covering his hands with hers, helping her rotate the handle clockwise.

As the fish came closer Fitz decided to reel in his own rod knowing Olivia would need assistance. He continued reminding her exactly how he would unhook the fish once it was within reach. She beamed with pride and he loved watching her get so excited. This simple moment made his heart constrict bringing a mixture of emotions.

"That is a good-looking fish there, Ms. Pope."

Olivia watched him walk towards the water and lift the fish unhooking him so she could get a better view.

"I can't believe I just did that."

Her disbelief made him nearly laugh so he offered her a chance to hold the sea animal. Olivia was about to reach out her arms when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, her face nearly ashen.

"We aren't cooking him, are we? He's so cute. We need to send him back."

The seriousness of her face indicted she meant business and it was then Fitz couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Livvie, I've seen you eat fish with my own eyes. I'm sure you know where they come from!"

"Fitz, _please_. I don't want to kill him. I want to put him back in the water so he can be with his fish family."

Her tone was beyond cute - half pleading, half whining and he knew her large brown eyes were no match for him.

He unhooked the fish and carefully handed it to Olivia who quickly walked towards the water setting the fish free. She watched it swim a few circles before fully disappearing underwater and it wasn't until then she returned to stand next to Fitz.

He handed her a few things to sanitize her hands with and for the next few minutes they both focused on getting their hands clean.

"I'm so glad we did this. Who knew fishing could _actually _be fun!"

A few more laughs were exchanged as Fitz continued teasing her about releasing her fish to be with its _"fish family_."

"You know, _most people_ fish to actually eat them. That really is the best part of fishing, Liv."

"I know. But I'm not _most people_. You know that."

She cocked her head to one side and lifted her sunglasses staring at the beads of sweat now forming around his hairline. His smile turned into more of a frown and his sudden change was hard to ignore.

"You're definitely _**not**_ most people," Fitz replied softly.

Their stare lasted for a short time until Fitz could no longer take the distance between them. Two steps later he scooped her up into the air until they were fully eye level.

"Stay a few more days. _**Please**_. We've already lost so much time together."

The seriousness of his tone caused her to wiggle out of his embrace so she could get a better look at him. She opened her mouth and was about to speak when his finger suddenly silenced her, a gesture that reminded her of their very first encounter.

"Just think about it. I know what I'm asking is crazy. Just a few days. That's all."

Olivia remained silent and took his hand into hers, their fingers now intertwined. They studied one another for a long moment, his face slowly filling with hope. She lovingly caressing his cheek with the back of her hand before purposely lifting his sunglasses until they rested on his head. The most gorgeous pair of blue eyes searched her face, when the answer to his question became crystal clear.

"Okay. A few more days it is. But only on _**ONE**_ condition."

Her ultimatum amused him but deep down knew he would literally do _anything_ for this woman.

"Name it. Your wish is my command."


End file.
